Remember Me
by Christa McGinn
Summary: Spanning centuries and continents, the greatest love affair of the Mikaelsons' had nothing to do with a doppelganger. A redhead from 14th century England stole both Elijah and Klaus' hearts, and in modern day New Orleans, their enemies will use this newly discovered weakness to try and destroy 'Always and Forever.' What secrets will be revealed?
1. Hearth & Home

Remember Me

 _Chapter 1: Hearth & Home_

* * *

 _O what can ail thee, knight-at-arms,_

 _Alone and palely loitering?_

 _The sedge has withered from the lake,_

 _And no birds sing._

 _~La Belle Dame Sans Merci, by John Keats_

* * *

 _1340's, England_

"Brother, if you continue to leave your mess around the village, we shall be forced to move again. Rebekah has just settled down, and I cannot imagine you wish to run so soon either."

Klaus Mikaelson looked up from the pretty brunette he was currently feeding from and let her fall to the floor. He had hoped to have a bit of fun with her tonight, but it seemed that he had drained her dry. No matter. He could always find another servant to do the job. Licking his lips, he turned to Elijah and sighed.

"Last night's festivities were courtesy of Kol, I'm afraid. Not that I deny I have been a tad...hungry...as of late, but you should scold the appropriate sibling in this case."

The older dark haired vampire sighed as he looked at the petite human girl, now lifeless, on the floor and stepped over her. "I will go and talk to him. In the meantime, clean this up and try to not let the body count reach too high."

Klaus gave a smug grin, but said no more as Elijah left the room and went to find his youngest brother. When he was gone, the blonde hybrid slung the girl over his shoulder and sped out back behind their large stone manor to deposit her in the moat. They kept it well-stocked with alligators from their birth land for this very reason, and he walked away as he heard the beasts start their feast. By morning, there would be nothing left of the poor peasant girl.

* * *

Kol rolled his eyes as he listened to Elijah's lecture, but finally nodded. "Yes, yes. Alright. I will try to be more careful in the future, brother mine. However, I think you might be a bit less uptight if you had a decent night of drinking and fucking of your own."

Elijah drew himself up and looked every bit the surrogate father he'd become after they'd daggered Finn. "Thank you for your concern, but I am content just as I am. Besides, someone has to keep our affairs in order." Kol chuckled and went back to the wrist of a beautiful blonde, while a slender brunette was already nude and exhausted on the bed...nude. "And Kol, do try to keep them alive and compel them to forget. Klaus already killed his meal tonight. I would appreciate no more casualties."

Kol almost argued, but he sighed and grumbled. "Fine. Now leave us." The older vampire did so and went to check on Rebekah. She was flirting with her latest crush out in the garden, and seemed to be happy enough. Once he was certain all his siblings were relatively taken care of, Elijah went to his study and opened a book on astronomy. Settling in for an evening of reading and wine, he didn't know that across town, a widow was cursing his name.

* * *

Elinor paced angrily across the floor as she felt like throwing something. Who did these Mikaelsons think they were? They mysteriously show up and take over after the Lord's untimely death, and now they wanted her to leave the only home she'd ever known? No. It was all she had left! Her mother had died in childbirth, and her father was too old to work. She had married when she was 18, but seven years in, her husband had died of a fever. For five years now, she'd managed the farm as best as she could.

Her father had helped at first, but soon his age had caught up with him. She was a strong and determined woman, but she could only afford one farmhand, and they couldn't manage 6 furlongs on their own. When the winter took 3 of her milking cows, she'd had to let him go too. However, she wasn't ready to give up yet. She still had 2 good milkers, a bull, a draft horse and chickens. The crops were hard to manage on her own, but she worked sunrise to sundown until her fingers bled and her feet had blisters.

She knew she was still luckier than some. Even though she'd lost some of her previous weight, she still had an hourglass figure. She couldn't lose her full bust and hips. Her heart shaped face looked younger than her 30 years, and her large blue eyes showed both innocence and determination. Her most striking feature was the collection of long auburn curls that fell to her lower back. She usually kept them in a braid or up in a bun, for convenience. Because she had to spend time outside, her pale skin had a spattering of freckles, but she wore a hat to keep from getting burnt.

Now that skin had a rosy tiny due to anger as she read the notice. They were growing weary of her refusal to leave, and they wanted to tear down her cottage to extend their manor. Most peasants couldn't read...especially women, but as her father had been the son of a clergyman, he was better educated than most. He had also made sure his daughter had her thirst for knowledge sated.

Her marriage hadn't initially been one of love, but she had grown to care for William. He was a good companion, and she wished that he was still here now. He always knew how to calm her temper. He wasn't, though, and she threw the paper into the fire. She would go to their castle tomorrow and tell those Mikaelsons exactly what she thought of their 'generous' offer...and where they could put it.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm back on FF! I might get back to my old stories, but for now my muse is calling for this one. We'll see how it goes. I probably won't go exactly by canon, so please be flexible. I may leave out some characters, and change some of their history around.**

 **And yes, I know that alligators wouldn't have normally been in medieval England, but Vikings wouldn't have normally been in Virginia. I figured it wouldn't be beyond belief that they stopped by Florida and grabbed a couple. Just bear with me...lol.**

 **I own nothing except my OC.**

 **Edited: 5/27/2017**


	2. Nobility

Remember Me

 _Chapter 2: Nobility_

* * *

 _Like a lily among thorns_  
 _is my darling among the young women._

 _~Song of Songs 2:2, NIV_

* * *

 _1340's, England_

Elijah was lounging back against the large wooden chair as various petitioners came before him with requests or grievances. He hadn't been lying or exaggerating when he'd told Kol that someone had to take care of their role here. When Niklaus had decided that this large castle would do rather nicely, it hadn't taken long for them to dispose of the previous owner and his family. Elijah would have preferred to compel them, but his younger siblings loved a bit of sport. Therefore, he was now stuck trying to get the townspeople behind them so that they wouldn't draw unnecessary attention to themselves. That was something that Niklaus and Kol didn't understand.

"Milord?"

Realizing his mind had been elsewhere, he focused back on the peasant in front of him and forced a smile to his face. The man was smelly, unshaven and complaining about how one of his daughters had disappeared. Kol or Niklaus' doing, no doubt. Trying to appear concerned, Elijah smiled kindly. "We will do our utmost to make sure she is found." Of course, he couldn't tell him that her remains were likely digesting in the moat as they spoke.

The man seemed satisfied and left, so Elijah let out a sigh of relief. Looking out the window, he judged the time to be nearing midday, so this mindless parade of humanity would end soon. What came next surprised him, though.

A young woman, in her mid to late twenties, perhaps, marched up before him with her head held high. She was a peasant, but she was clean and carried herself like a queen. Her red curls fell in shiny ringlets down her back, and the sides were pulled back by two braids. Her dress was simple, but well-made, and it hugged her curves perfectly as it laced up to her décolletage. The top gapped just slightly, so he could see a bit of her delicious cleavage, and an apron showed that she indeed worked for a living. Full red lips were pursed angrily as blue eyes flashed at him. Suddenly his day became much more interesting, and he sat up a bit straighter.

"Lord Mikaelson. My name is Elinor Farmer, and I have come to express my disapproval at your family's bullying tactics. I have received a barrage of letters to my home, even though I have already refused to be evicted from my cottage. I have not, nor will I, change my mind." She spoke firmly and without deference, "I know that your offer was very generous, but it is still my right to remain, and we are not moving. I must insist that you cease your attempts to convince me."

Searching his mind for the situation, he realized that her farm was a particularly fertile piece of land that was right next to theirs. It was only natural that his family should acquire it. Rebekah wanted to build an extra wing, and with their cottage in the way, it was becoming bothersome. The land belonged to the Mikaelsons already, of course, but the tenants did have a right to remain if they had been there for generations...as it seems that her family had. However, the set of that proud jaw and the fire in those icy eyes told him that they'd have to compel her or use some other method. Somehow, neither one of those appealed to him. He didn't even realize that a slight grin had lifted the corner of his mouth, but for the first time in months, his eyes crinkled in something akin to amusement.

"Mrs.? Ms.? Farmer?"

She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked away briefly. "It is Ms. now."

He didn't know why that pleased him so much, but he did remember something about the owner being a father and his widowed daughter. Truthfully, he thought she'd be some old widow. This woman was young and vibrant. He couldn't believe that she'd already loved and lost, but her eyes held the intelligence and soul of someone much older than herself. "Ms. Farmer, your farm sits directly next to our land, and it was only a matter of time before we tried to acquire it completely it from you. Besides, how many people do you have working for you? Can you really afford to keep the farm going?" He stood up and moved down to her…glad that she was the last petitioner for the day and the only other people in the hall were his compelled guards.

He moved closer, like a predator stalking his prey, but she didn't back up. Smiling a bit bigger, he had a feeling she wouldn't. Finally, he was close enough to hear her shallow breaths. Her lilac scent and the blood pumping through her veins was intoxicating, but he focused on her hands and lifted them up to examine the palms. Callouses and recent sores showed that she overworked herself in the fields, and the slightly smudged color under her beautiful eyes told him that she didn't get enough sleep. Although she had a beautiful figure, he could tell that her cheeks were supposed to be fuller, and her waist was supposed to be a bit less concave. He felt an overwhelming urge to help her, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Elinor Farmer would be too proud to accept help…especially from someone like him. At least yet.

"You are working yourself to the bone, aren't you Elinor?" He said her name softly, and ran a thumb over her rough palms. She was far from the women he normally associated with. Pampered, soft and rich debutantes who would look at Elinor's palms in disgust. However, Elijah could only look at them and be impressed. Not only did she come into the lion's den without fear, but she had stood up to one of them and not backed down. He could easily kill her and be done with it, but he already knew he wouldn't.

Suddenly the redhead snatched her hands back and seemed to pull herself out of the trance that Elijah's gentle touch and soothing voice had put her under. Blushing, she cleared her throat and shook her head. "That is none of your business, Lord Mikaelson. All you need to know is that I have not ever missed a harvest or slaughter, and I always make the tithes and taxes. Unfortunately, we will not have any swine this year, but the crops will make up for that. You cannot force my father and I off our land. We have a right to stay in our home."

Elijah smiled and gave a shrug that seemed as elegant and noble as everything he did. "I will think on it. You have convinced me to stop pushing for the moment, but I think you shall be seeing a lot more of me, Ms. Farmer."

She had no idea what he meant by that, but at least she had made some small progress. Nodding, she thanked him and turned to leave. The room felt smothering, and she needed to get out.

* * *

As she left the castle gates, she found Alfie, her draft horse, and her cart still parked where she left it. She was making her way across the bridge to her destination when she was waylaid by a handsome man in noble dress who had sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue-green eyes.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

She stopped suddenly and nearly ran into his broad chest, sighing in irritation. She'd had more than enough interaction with nobility today, so she raised stormy blue eyes to his and tilted her head. "A woman who is trying to get to her cart so she can go home, milord." She added the last part with a sarcastic tone, and tried to step around him. He stepped in front of her, though, and caught her easily. His grip was steel, and his eyes sparkled with humor and a glint of something wicked.

"Do you know who I am, love?"

"No, and I do not particularly care. I have a great deal of work to do before sundown, so if you would kindly release me, Sir." She tried to twist free from his grip, but without even trying, he kept her in place.

"My name is Klaus Mikaelson, and my family owns the castle you are currently leaving. You may apologize now." He released her with a smug smile, and stepped back as if waiting for her to gasp in embarrassment and curtsy. Perhaps she should, but Ellie couldn't bring herself to. She wanted to slap that arrogant look off his face, but she knew that would be too far. Still, there was no way she was going to bow and grovel just because he'd been born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

"Oh dear. I am sorry, milord. I am sorry that I did not leave sooner." The sardonic tone caught him off-guard, as she was nothing but a peasant girl. While he was still frowning in confusion, she slipped around him and raced off toward her cart. When he recovered, he wasn't sure whether to be angry or amused. Watching the petite and curvy girl handle the draft horse and cart expertly, he decided exasperated and entertained worked. Chuckling slightly under his breath, he didn't follow her…for now. She was just a peasant after all. He could just compel her into bed if he wanted her, or if he wanted to drink from her. Something told him that he didn't truly want to do that, though. Compelling a strong mind always seemed a shame.

Perhaps he would seduce her? It had been a while since he'd had a good chase. Yes, maybe that's what he'd do…

* * *

Looking out the stained glass window of his study, Elijah frowned. He was glad that Elinor didn't seem to respond to Niklaus, but he was frustrated that his brother had once again seemed to zero in on something that interested him. He just had to make sure that he didn't break or kill her. With Klaus, that was a constant danger, and Elijah thought it would be a damn shame to do that to Elinor.

* * *

When Ellie reached her little farmhouse, she unhitched Alfie and led him to the pasture before walking in and calling out for her father. He was sitting by the fire with a blanket over his lap, but she knew that he was still cold. He was getting worse by the day, and she dreaded the moment that he would leave this world to leave his daughter alone for good.

"Father? How are you feeling?"

"Ellie? Hmm? Oh, fine. Fine. Did you talk to them? What happened?"

She explained the meeting with Elijah…leaving out the awkward exchange that felt a bit too personal, and of course the encounter with Klaus…but the rest seemed to please Albert Farmer. "That sounds wonderful. I knew they would take you seriously. They have never met a woman like my Ellie."

The redhead smiled and knelt by his chair, touching his hand as she sighed. "Let us just hope it all works out in the end. I will get you some stew and then I need to go finish some chores." Standing up, she kissed his cheek and proceeded to spoon out some leftover rabbit stew from the previous night that he ate greedily. At least he still had his appetite. That had to be a good sign, right? After he slipped off for a nap, she went outside to tend to the animals and close the barn for the night.

She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something beyond the owl watching her in the night, but every time she turned around, no one was there. "Ellie, you are going crazy." She spoke softly to herself as she mucked out Alfie's stall and then put the huge animal up for the night. It had been a long day for both of them. Hopefully tomorrow would make some things clearer.

Making her way back to her cottage, she stripped out of her dress and changed into a simple white cotton nightgown. She helped her father into his bed before going to her own and blowing out the candle. The last thing she thought of before drifting away into unconsciousness was the soft stroke of a thumb against her palm, and a soothing voice with matching dark eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So another chapter in the same day! Woot!**

 **Please review if you think I should continue this story. I'm still deciding where I want to go with it. I have final say, but plot ideas are always welcome. I have a general idea, but if you have anything that strikes you, you are welcome to message me. I just might try to work it in.**


	3. Toil

_**Author's Note:**_

 **I've been gone on a vacation for a few weeks, but I'm back, with more muse for this story. I'm not quite caught up on season 4, but I don't think I'm going to touch on anything modern yet anyway, so we should be okay. Also, like I said, I will likely stray from canon. The past with Tatia, the Martels and Lucien will remain the same, but I purposely made this a bit before Katerina's time so I had some freedom with how that went…if I address it at all.**

 **I live for reviews, and it makes me want to write faster! This and possibly more Original stories are where my main inspiration lies for the moment, but if I have enough motivation later, I plan to edit/continue some of my other ones.**

 **Also, until I say so, this all remains in 14** **th** **century England.**

 **So yeah. Here we go!**

* * *

Remember Me

 _Chapter 3: Toil_

* * *

 _You who hear the sound, in scattered rhymes,_

 _of those sighs on which I fed my heart,_

 _in my first vagrant youthfulness,_

 _when I was partly other than I am,_

 _I hope to find pity, and forgiveness,_

 _for all the modes in which I talk and weep,_

 _between vain hope and vain sadness,_

 _in those who understand love through its trials._

 _Yet I see clearly now I have become_

 _an old tale amongst all these people, so that_

 _it often makes me ashamed of myself;_

 _and shame is the fruit of my vanities,_

 _and remorse, and the clearest knowledge_

 _of how the world's delight is a brief dream_.

 _~'Voi ch'ascoltate in rime sparse il suono' by Petrarch_

* * *

The first rays of dawn streamed through Ellie's thin oil-cloth window coverings, and she sighed as her eyes opened. Her father was still snoring soundly from his modest bed near the hearth, and the embers from the previous night were nothing but ash now. Looking up, she could see the bits of dust dancing in the morning light, and she almost reached over to feel for William, but she stopped herself before the age-old gesture made the ache in her heart grow. True, she'd never grown to have the sort of passionate romantic love for him that minstrels sang of, but their companionship had been joyous.

Another companion forced his way into her attention now, and she chuckled as her large wolfhound Fenris nosed his way into his mistress' bed. "Fenris! Alright, alright, fine!" With a resigned huff, she sat up and slipped out from beneath the furs on her modest bed. Their cottage wasn't large, but they were better off than some, and she kept it well tended. Fenris danced around in circles, clearly needing to go outside, so let him outside before turning to her morning ablutions.

She washed up and plaited her hair before dressing in a plain cotton gown and apron with sturdy shoes. She fixed a simple breakfast by cutting off a piece of cheese from the wheel hanging by the window and some sausage. Leaving a plate for her father, she put on her straw hat and left for the long day ahead.

* * *

"My, Nik, don't you look dapper today?" Kol studied his brother beneath a dark arch as the hybrid sauntered along the castle hallway much earlier than usual. He was wearing a satin tunic, new hose and leather shoes with intricate designs engraved in Italy. His dark blond hair had even been brushed and pulled back by a ribbon, and a jeweled belt held the outfit together. "Who are you trying to impress?"

Klaus gave his younger brother a tight smile and kept walking. "That, dear brother, is none of your concern." Of course, that only made Kol the more determined to find out. Still, he was having breakfast right now. His curiosity could wait.

When Klaus met Elijah walking the other way, he was surprised to note that his older brother also seemed to have dressed a bit differently today. His own dark waves were brushed and combed back, and a forest green embroidered tunic fell elegantly to his knees. The ensemble was finished in much the same way as Klaus', but both siblings seemed to eye the other up warily. Elijah, of course, knew that Klaus had spoken to Elinor, but Klaus had no idea that she was of interest to anyone else.

"Niklaus. You are up and around earlier than usual. Where are you going dressed thusly?" Klaus tilted his head and regarded his brother with curiously cool eyes.

"I could ask you the same, brother. However, as I would tell you, it really is none of my business. I will see you at dinner." With that, the younger Mikaelson sped away, leaving Elijah with a sneaking suspicion that they both had a similar goal in mind today.

* * *

Of course, that 'goal' had no idea. She was currently hooking her wooden plow up to Thor and Loki, her oxen, as she struggled with the yoke. Sighing as they dipped their heads toward the grass again, she pulled their harnesses up and managed to get it settled it over their necks and chained beneath before hooking it to the contraption behind. Stroking their flanks in relief, she smiled at the animals and chuckled as Fenris chased a rabbit into the hedge. It would be handy if he caught it, but she knew he was all bark and no bite. That was what her bow and arrow were for.

Ever since William had died, she had learned to take care of herself. She had been raised to be a strong woman anyway—helping on the farm, hunting with the bow, reading and writing—but after his death, she had to learn to do it all by herself. Her father's health prevented him from being able to help with even the simplest task now, and as much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't sure she could keep the farm much longer. The Mikaelsons' offer was an incredibly generous one, and with it, she could set her father and herself up in a decent house until she found work perhaps as a maid or cook.

She had no desire to get married again, although if she was honest with herself, she did want children. She had been pregnant once, but a miscarriage had ended that joy painfully…both physically and mentally. She wasn't sure she could go through that again. It seemed silly to think that, as women went through that all the time, but she had been so excited for her child. The thought still tortured her.

When William died, she knew that her last chance of children had died with him. She didn't want to get married to some stranger only to warm his bed and bear his seed. She would make her own way, and that was that. No matter how difficult.

That difficulty now presented itself as she took the handles in her hands and shouted at the oxen to begin their work. As the large beasts began to lumber along the fertile fields, she gripped the wood and with determination in her gaze, kept the plow even as it made deep grooves in the soil.

* * *

It had taken Klaus a bit longer than he'd like to find his mystery redhead, but after some compulsion and some charming smiles, he found out that her name was Elinor Farmer, and she was…in fact…a farmer. Honestly, these English acted as if the Norse were unimaginative by taking their father's names as their second, but there were so many Smiths, Coopers and Millers he had to laugh. He had also found out a particularly juicy tidbit of gossip. She was young widow, living alone with her elderly father and no children. Providence just continued to smile on Klaus Mikaelson…and he'd take it.

With a slight skip in his step, he made his way to the farmstead that he'd been given directions to and saw some farmhand working the fields. From far away, he couldn't see much, but he assumed that the woman had people working for her. After all, her father and husband had apparently owned the land. It was unusual that there was a woman working the field, but surely it was a servant. Calling out carelessly to the person whose face was hidden by a large straw hat, "You there! Fetch your mistress." He didn't bother to even look to see if she obeyed. Obviously she would if she knew what was good for her. The woman did stop, but she didn't go trotting inside the house. Which, Klaus noticed, was far smaller than he had originally anticipated. Putting her hands on her hips, the peasant lifted the hat off and let it hang by its strings around her neck to rest at her shoulder blades. That's when Klaus realized his mistake.

She was not a nameless servant girl. Although dressed plainly and with a face smudged with dirt, the red hair curling rebelliously from her braid and her flashing blue eyes couldn't be mistaken as she walked toward him. Neither could that confident sashay of her womanly hips that this dress did nothing to enhance. Klaus had hoped to woo her, but he could tell that interrupting her work and bossing her around was not the way to go about it. "There is only one mistress here, and you are looking at her. I told your brother everything I wished to say yesterday, Lord Mikaelson. He agreed that you would stop pestering me for my departure, and the very next day I receive a visit." She clearly wasn't happy to see him. "Were the written notices not enough? I assure you, milord, that I received the message loud and clear. My answer is still no."

Her eyes flashed fire at him as her hands remained firmly on her hips, and Klaus found himself staring into her blue eyes. Feisty. He hadn't been challenged like this from a human for decades…well…ever. Her blood was pounding hot through her veins from her hard work, and she was flushed with a sheen of sweat on her rosy cheeks. Looking around, he chose to ignore her words for now. "Where are your workers? Why are you working the fields?"

She tilted her head and regarded him curiously. "They are my fields. I work them. I have no other workers." He grinned and was about ready to laugh until he realized she was serious. Immediately his face fell and he looked confused and then almost angry. This would be hard for a vampire to do, but a human? That was near impossible! She couldn't be serious! And a woman?! Giving a snort of disbelief, he searched her eyes for any lies, but he saw none. She worked herself to the bone, and now he could see the signs. Dark shadows where there should be none. Hollows where fullness should adorn her cheeks. A waist that was undoubtedly meant to be fuller, and a figure that should have more meat on it.

Suddenly he had the unpleasant urge to protect her. He wanted to see her fed, rested and pampered. Usually he grew bored with spoiled rich girls, but somehow, he knew that she'd never become that way. She was too…genuine. There was no fear in her gaze. No artifice. She had seen sadness, loss, heartbreak and lived past it. She was not some untried virgin who would break when he touched her. No, she was made of stronger stuff…and he wanted her.

The thought came out of nowhere. What had originally begun as a simple plan of seduction and sex had now turned into more. This woman…sweaty, dirty and without any adornment…had captured his attention. God help her.

* * *

As he was staring at her, unsure of what to say (which never happened), she looked at something over his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "You brought reinforcements? Really?" Her arms moved from her hips to crossing over her chest, and her defenses were raised even higher. Turning in confusion, he saw Elijah riding a chesnut stallion across to her fence with an unreadable expression on his face. Klaus was genuinely surprised. Had something happened back at the castle? When Elijah dismounted and started toward them, though, Klaus' mouth curved up in what could only be described as a smirk. There was a knowing glint in his eye that Ellie was unaware of.

"Niklaus. I see you have met Lady Elinor." Elijah moved closer and she briefly glanced back to make sure the oxen were still where they had been.

"I am not a lady, but I appreciate the attempt at chivalry. Now, Lord Mikaelson. I was just telling your brother here that I was under the impression that we had an agreement." Her eyes narrowed at both of them, and Elijah was able to study her up close for the first time since the previous day. Although she was clearly disheveled, she was no less beautiful. In fact, without fancy clothes, make-up, perfume or adornments, she spoke of beautiful raw femininity. Autumn days and night breezes. Lilacs, spices and the soothing feel of water as one waded into a sandy riverbed. Her lightly freckled nose scrunched up a bit as she waited for an answer, and he found himself searching for the forgotten conversation.

"Agreement. Yes. We have, Niklaus. However, that is why I am here. I do not know why my brother is here. I came to see if you needed any help with the planting…with your workers." That's when Klaus seemed to break out of his smirking trance as well and turned to his taller sibling.

"Get this, brother. She does not have any. She works this by herself." Both frustration and admiration shone in the hybrid's eyes, but Elijah was just as shocked as Klaus had been.

"But…that…no. That is unacceptable." He could not let a woman work herself to death when they had servants enough to do the work. "Tomorrow we will bring workers to help in the fields with planting."

She nearly growled in irritation before speaking through gritted teeth, "No. I already told you that this is my farm and we are not selling!" Klaus moved faster than she could register and put his hands on her cheeks, looking directly into her eyes.

"You will allow us to help you with the planting." Her pupils dilated and then returned to normal. For a moment, she didn't say anything. Both brothers wondered if it worked, but then she sighed and ceded.

"I will let you help with the planting, but do not think that this means I owe you anything." With that, she stomped back toward her oxen and went back to work. It seemed she was determined to use the rest of the day still.

When the brothers looked at each other, there was a brief moment of triumph before something more sinister came over both their expressions. There was no denying what had led both of them to come here today, and rarely did anything good come from a situation like this.


	4. The Key

**Author's Note:**

 **As I'm writing this on my phone, it might not be as long, but when inspiration strikes, it strikes. I thought I wouldn't go to modern day anytime soon, but I think I might slip back and forth a bit sooner than I anticipated. Oh, and for convenience, Aya and Elijah were never romantically involved. Sorry. I haven't decided if they were ever physically intimate, but that would have been all it was. Enjoy!**

 **As always, reviews encourage me to continue. Otherwise I lose interest in the story, because I think no one else likes it. I love feedback! Suggestions! PMs! Just a comment! Of course I appreciate every favorite and follow too, but reviews are my real favorite. :)**

* * *

Remember Me

 _Chapter 4: The Key_

* * *

 _There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_  
 _She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side_  
 _Got a rebel heart a country mile wide_  
 _There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_  
 _A little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

 _Saturday night she's rockin' out by the bonfire_  
 _Flirting from that tail gate and crankin' up the dial_  
 _Come Sunday mornin' she'll be singing with the choir_  
 _Drivin' me crazy with that kiss me smile_

 _And I can't stop wonderin' what it would feel like, to hold her all night_  
 _She's got that something, that sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent_

 _~Angel Eyes by Love and Theft (written by Eric Paslay, Eric Gunderson, Jeff Coplan)_

* * *

 _Present Day, Indiana_

It was clear that the Strix vampires currently touching down in the private jet on Indianapolis International Airport's tarmac had no idea why they were traveling to the Midwest on a moment's notice with Tristan de Martel and Elijah Mikaelson, but they hid it well. They knew better than to question both their leader and sire.

Elijah had been silent, but Aya had been attempting to ask what was so important that they had to retrieve it in person. Finally, as they were safely in a car with tinted windows, he answered, "The key to destroying me. My only weakness."

His eyes betrayed the truth, and she grew quiet, looking at Tristan. Clearly he already knew about whatever this weapon was, but he'd kept the secret through the centuries. They'd brought their most powerful witch with them, and she sat staring out the window as well.

Elijah turned to Tristan. "Your men have been in contact with you?"

The leader of the Strix nodded. "The safeguards have held, and no one has shown any interest. Why are we even going now?"

Elijah shrugged. "I have a bad feeling, and with the bloodlines at war, I don't want to take any chances. Safety is our top priority. I appreciate your extra help in the past few weeks, but even having your men there makes me uncomfortable."

Tristan chuckled. "I'm not surprised, but my men know better than to interfere."

Finally Aya had heard enough and she hated feeling out of the loop. "Alright. I have been faithful to the Strix for centuries, and I have every reason to want to keep Elijah alive. What is this secret weapon that apparently can destroy one of the most powerful creatures in existence?"

Elijah gave a sad smile. "Not a what. A who."

* * *

The clearly urban vampires grew more and more uncomfortable the further they drove from civilization, but Aya said nothing as the city seemed to immediately turn to corn fields. There were a few suburbs, but they were spaced out. Indiana truly didn't have much to offer in her mind, but when she looked at her sire, his eyes were soft and the more they got into farm country, the more he almost smiled.

She looked at Tristan with a puzzled expression, and he simply gave her an amused look and peered out the window at another exit as they passed. She highly doubted the people inside that Wal-Mart knew what kind of creatures were within walking distance right now. The thought was almost humorous...almost. If she ever smiled.

Finally the car seemed to slow down and pull off at an exit with nothing on it, and they drove another five miles or so through a one light town and more farm land. She had to admit, Elijah had done an excellent job hiding whoever this person was. No one would think to look for a dangerous weapon in the middle of nowhere, Indiana. They'd probably die of boredom before reaching them anyway.

When they pulled off on a country road and then a long driveway, it led to an old fashioned brick farmhouse with a barn and woods. There were fields and a large garden. A large wolfhound came running up to meet the car, and when the doors opened, it growled at Aya. That suited her just fine, as she'd never liked animals.

Elijah laughed and scratched the dog behind the ears. "Calm down Freki. Daddy's here." That took Aya by surprise, _Daddy?_ , and the dog shoved his side against the Original's suited pant legs as he wagged his tail. Elijah gave into his pleas for attention, but then seemed to notice something. He lifted his head and sniffed. "Blood. And the horses' gate is open. Something is wrong. Bring your witch." Aya gestured to the girl and she moved forward. "The barrier..." Elijah started.

"...is gone." The girl didn't even need to use her powers to sense that, and truthfully, Elijah had known. He had just hoped that the protection was somehow still up.

He zoomed inside the house and stood staring for a while. When Tristan and Aya joined him, they saw the issue. The house was a disaster. Broken furniture, glass, and Tristan's two guards staked on the living room floor. As the original seemed unable to speak for the moment, Tristan called to the vampire lackeys still in the car and told them to take care of the bodies.

Aya started to walk around, glass and wood crunching beneath her high-heeled boots as she entered what appeared to be a study. A desk, bookshelves and fireplace dominated the room with a hitch full of curios and collectibles. All of it had been destroyed, of course, but none taken. She could see that many had been extremely old. Medieval through modern times. Reaching down, she found a picture from what appeared to be the 1940's. A pretty girl wearing a button down dress and heels with her hair up in victory curls. Elijah was there looking handsome as ever in a suit with his arm around her. What surprised Aya the most were their genuine smiles, though. She couldn't ever remember seeing Elijah looking like that. It almost made her want to smile.

Moving up carpeted stairs, she found four bedrooms, with the same degree of damage. Even the mattresses were ripped apart. When she reached what she assumed was the master's, though, she paused. Although there was a large slash through it, a painting was still on the wall. Clearly done in the 18th century, it showed the same girl from the picture, but now she could see her coloring. Red curls that she didn't bother to cover with a wig were arranged artfully around a heart-shaped face. Cupid's bow lips were rosy, and her cheeks were slightly pink. It was the eyes that captivated the viewer though. Bright blue eyes that seemed to draw you in and never let you go. Even on canvas, they seemed to see into your very soul. She was beautiful, yes, but not the typical classic beauty. A more entrancing kind that you had to look at twice to truly appreciate, but then couldn't look away.

Elijah was in the portrait as well, with his hand protectively-or possibly possessively-on her shoulder. The same easy smile from the photo was on his face, and without turning the vampire knew he was behind her. "She is very beautiful."

He didn't speak for a moment, but when he did, it was soft. "Yes. She is."

It seemed he wasn't going to offer much more on his own, so Aya turned and looked into haunted dark eyes. "Who is she?"

It seemed as if he debated giving up one of his deepest secrets, but there was no use lying now. Running a hand through his dark hair, he sighed. "Her name is Elinor Mikaelson. She is my wife, and someone has taken her."

* * *

 **Duh duh duh! I never thought to bring Aya into this or to write a chapter from her perspective, but eh. It happened. I don't even like her, so it surprised me.**

 **Let me know if you like me showing modern day too. I'll try to not let it spoil the past story too much. You still don't know how or why it all came about. After all, Ellie said she never wanted to get married again, and there's Klaus...and why is she a secret, etc.**

 **Please review!**


	5. The Game is Afoot

**Author's Note:**

 **I've edited some of the previous chapters with formatting and such, as well as saying that they want to evict her…not buy her land. I wasn't even thinking about the era and the fact that they would have already owned the land anyway. Please ignore the history degree behind the curtain and forget that I was that dumb for a while.**

 **Anyway, it's fixed now. I'm not saying that I won't make a few accuracy mistakes, as I'm not going for publication here. This is just for fun. However, as someone who loves history and did actually study it, I do try to be fairly true to the time period in my writing.**

 **Also, I have a lot of pictures stored up for this story, but I'm not sure the best way to share them. They're on my pinterest, but I know I can't share addresses here. I'll see what I can do. I'm very picky for my character models, even though I have tons of good redheads to choose from (I tend to be a sort of redhead connoisseur). I haven't settled on a live action model for Elinor yet, but I'm obviously still describing her in the story.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions or requests, let me know! Let me know you're out there! And thank you Roses0002 and Guest for your reviews. Yes, Ellie is very strong-willed. Stubborn as an ox, although she definitely has a softer side. The rivalry will begin in this chapter. *evil laugh***

* * *

 _I shall make a new song_

 _before the wind blows and it freezes and rains._

 _My lady (ma dona) is trying and testing me,_

 _to find out how much I love her._

 _Well, no matter what quarrel she makes,_

 _she will not loose me from her bond._

 _Rather I become her servant, surrender to her,_

 _so she can write my name in her contract._

 _Now don't go thinking I must be drunk_

 _if I love my good lady;_

 _for without her I cannot live..._

 _~Farai chansoneta nueva, by Guilhem of Aquitaine (1100)_

* * *

Remember Me

 _Chapter 5: The Game is Afoot_

* * *

 _1340's, England_

Klaus smiled as he made his way into his brother's study the evening after their...interesting...meeting with Elinor, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Brother, I expected I would find you here. What I did not expect, however, was to find you at the farmstead of a certain woman earlier today. I would believe you when you said that it was estate business, but I have seen that sparkle in your eye before, Elijah, and it did not end well for the lady in question."

Elijah tensed at the reference to Tatia, and slowly put down the goblet of blood he'd been sipping from to steeple his fingers. "Do not speak to me of Tatia, Niklaus. Unless, of course, you would like me to not only remind you of your involvement with her, but a certain Mademoiselle de Martel." He paused and then met his brother's eyes evenly. "Actually, our little widow would seem to have a bit in common with your dear Aurora. Fiery hair and a temperament to match, but she is far from nobility. Is that why you want her, Niklaus? Is she some cheap substitute for the girl who broke your heart?"

The hybrid gritted his teeth, but did not rise to the bait. "Cheap? Shall I tell her you called her such? No, dear brother, I believe the only thing she has in common with Aurora is, in fact, her coloring. Or must every redhead I show interest in now be a pathetic attempt to reclaim my lost love? Elinor is fiery, I will give you that, but Aurora is the last thing on my mind right now. Besides, you and I both know that Mademoiselle de Martel would never dream of getting her hands dirty." He smiled as he thought of the dirt smudged on Ellie's nose. "It is quite refreshing, is it not, to see a beautiful woman who so unassuming?"

Elijah nodded, but still kept a wary eye on Klaus. "Indeed it is. I suppose I should confess that you are correct. I did go there today for more than a simple business engagement. She had come to the castle yesterday to complain of our 'bullying tactics,' as she called them to evict her and her father from their farm. Of course I could have just compelled or killed her, but she stood up to me so magnificently. I have no intention of evicting them anymore. We can expand in another direction."

Klaus nodded and gestured a servant in to request a goblet of blood for himself as he settled on a chair as well. "Agreed. It was a shame to use compulsion on her even today, but I could tell she would never accept our help otherwise." Elijah hummed in agreement, and it almost seemed as if the brothers had forgotten the reason there was tension in the first place. "No matter. Once she is my mistress, she will never have to work a day in her life ever again."

Elijah stiffened and forced a tight smile to his face. "Niklaus, I am sure that I misheard you. Did you say your mistress?"

The hybrid grinned as dimples appeared on his cheeks and nodded. "Oh yes. Just because we're brothers does not mean I intend to give up on my pursuit of her."

Standing up now, the 'noble' Mikaelson dusted off his tunic and lost all pretense of a smile. "In the risk of sounding childish, I saw her first. I believe that I should be able to court her before you."

Klaus laughed and shook his head. "She is a peasant widow, Elijah. We are her lords and masters. There will be no courting. She is not some noble virgin to be wedded and bedded. She is simply to be bedded, and I intend to be the one to do it. This is not a game of 'finders keepers.' We both know that when it comes to seducing women, your...shall we say...charm, is not quite up to par with mine."

"No matter what she may be, she deserves respect, and you will give her that. We were not born into this nobility, and you would do well to remember our humble origins. While you intend to simply use her, I believe she deserves to be treated as an equal. I will not back down on this."

"Neither will I."

They both stared at each other for tense moments as muscles ticked in strong jaws and eyes flashed. Finally Elijah spoke the words that indicated a war was about to begin.

"Then may the best man win."

* * *

"Honestly, this is ridiculous, I do not understand why you brought all these men!" Ellie threw up her hands in exasperation as at least ten workers showed up the next day from the Mikaelson household to help her plant her fields. It was not only embarrassing, but it made her feel like they considered her some weak woman. They had brought some oxen of their own, although she had insisted on using Thor and Loki as well. Once again, both Klaus and Elijah were there, and there seemed to be some underlying tension between them. However, they were both very attentive to her...which seemed odd.

Klaus came over as she was preparing to plow another groove with her oxen and offered to do it for her. She was going to protest, but she was getting a bit tired. Brushing a damp strand of hair away from her face, she introduced him to the team and he seemed delighted by the names. "Thor? Loki? Those are good Northern names. Do you have Norse blood?"

She nodded as she used her apron to wipe some sweat from her brow. "From my mother, yes. I tend to name my animals for the old gods. Well, except for Alfie. William, my late husband, named him." She gestured to the big draft horse currently in use by one of the other workers.

Klaus seemed to pause at the mention of her husband. "I am sorry for your loss. How long were you married?"

"Seven years. I was 18 when we wed."

"You surely cannot be much older than 25 now! How long has it been?"

She blushed, although she seemed a tad uncomfortable thinking about the time since his death. "It has been 5 years, milord. I have seen 30 summers."

Klaus was a tad surprised. She did look younger than that, but he was still far, far older. Her eyes, though. They seemed so much older than those 30 summers. There was an old soul in Elinor Farmer, and he swore he could almost hear it calling to him. She was lonely...of that he was sure. He didn't know if she loved her husband or not, but no woman as lovely as she should have to be alone, and he said as much. "No woman as beautiful as you should have to be alone, Elinor. How did he die?"

She now looked very uncomfortable with his personal questions, but she answered quickly. "A fever. It was sudden. And I am not alone, milord. I have my father." She knew that was likely a pathetic excuse, as her father didn't have much time left either, but she hated thinking that people pitied her. Deciding this conversation had gone far enough, she straightened and gestured to the plow. "Now, are you going to actually plow that field, or just stand here and lollygag to get out of work?" One auburn eyebrow lifted as she regarded him.

Chuckling, he gave a slight bow. "As you command, my lady." With that, he began pushing the plow. He made a big show of the effort a normal man would require, but truthfully, he could have done it without the oxen even. Still, he could feel how it would be to a woman, and he once again was amazed that this female had done it on her own for who knows how long.

* * *

Elijah was directing the workers from the barn when he could smell the lilac scent that indicated Elinor's arrival. Smiling as the other men were assigned their tasks, he saw her come in and noticed that Klaus was not with her. Good.

"Lady Elinor, has my brother returned to the castle?"

"No, he insisted on taking over the plow for me. I told him that it was silly, but you two seem to be rather stubborn." She gave him an amused smile, and he raised a hand to his heart.

"Us? Stubborn? Perhaps we are only responding in kind to a certain stubborn maiden in our midst. It could be you whom is the bad influence, my lady."

She laughed then, a pure feminine sound that was deeper than most women's affected trill. Her voice was warm, smooth and sweet like honey. There was no false tones or attempts to be demure. It was just...Elinor. Without realizing it, he had moved closer. When her laugh died off, he was almost disappointed. He realized that although he was not the most light-hearted of his siblings, he wanted to make her laugh again...and again. It touched a part of him that he thought long dead.

"Lord Mikaelson, I am shocked. Shocked, I say! I am the most agreeable woman there is." She grinned, and he realized that she had the mischievous glint in her eye that spoke of a lowering of her guard. Good. That was good.

"Elijah. Call me Elijah."

She smiled. "You can call me Elinor. Or Ellie, if you would like."

He seemed very pleased by that. "Alright. Elinor. And if you are agreeable, madam, then I am the king of France."

She laughed again and gave a mockingly large curtsy. "Monsieur le roi! Pardon, s'il vous plait!" She winked at him as she reached into the pocket of her apron and began munching on a strawberry that she had picked earlier from the garden. Without warning, he reached over and grabbed it, which earned an outraged gasp from her, and she chased him out the barn door and into the orchard.

"King or not, you are a thief, Elijah Mikaelson!" She couldn't believe that just two days after cursing his name, she was playfully chasing him around the garden, but there was just something about him. Besides, a day off of work was admittedly a relief...although she'd never admit it. Suddenly he disappeared and she couldn't find him. Frowning, she started looking around the trees, but he seemed to be well and truly gone. That is, until two strong hands suddenly pushed her back against an apple tree and held the half-eaten strawberry against her lips.

"And you, Elinor Farmer, are beautiful." Her heart was pounding in shock, but his dark eyes were captivating. She was sure she looked a mess, with her plain dress, messy hair and flushed face, but the way he looked at her...well, she could almost believe that he thought her truly stunning. Breathing hard, her lips were slightly parted, and she took a bite of the juicy fruit as a trail of red juice ran down her chin. Elijah watched its progress as his pupils dilated, and before either of them could react, he had dropped the green stem and pressed his lips to hers.

Ellie should push him away. They were in different social classes, and she didn't want another man in her life. Besides, she'd only known him for a few days! This was madness! However, something in her refused to obey her brain, and her body took over. She sighed in delight after 5 years without another's touch, and Elijah took that as an invitation. Sweeping his tongue inside her mouth, he hooked one arm around her waist while the other rested next to her head on the tree trunk. She couldn't help her own hand coming up to run through his dark locks, and her tongue tentatively touched his. That earned a pleased groan from the man, and they both pressed more firmly against each other.

She would stop him any minute now. Just a few more seconds...

At least, that's what she told herself. Surprisingly, it wasn't he that deepened the kiss, but Ellie. Her full chest pressed against his, and he could hear her pounding heart and the blood rushing through her veins. Every inch of him wanted to feed on her, but he knew he couldn't. Right now, this was heaven enough. Running his hand up and down her back, he pressed her more firmly against his body as she finally had to pull away to breathe. It came mere seconds before they both heard a sharp cough from a few feet away and turned to see his damned brother Klaus.

Cursing his timing, Elijah stepped back just as Ellie gasped and pushed him away from her. She was clearly embarrassed, although she had no reason to be. Klaus and Elijah both knew that they would likely find each other in this situation if the other was successful. Obviously, Elijah had won the first battle. Recovering and giving his brother a rather smug smile, Elijah straightened and stepped closer to Elinor to make sure she knew he would protect her from any scandal. Of course, there wouldn't be any. "Niklaus. Was there something you needed of us?"

The look on Klaus' face was murderous, but when he looked to Elinor, he had softer eyes. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I am done with the plow, and I was wondering if you might tell me where to put Thor and Loki for the evening, Ms. Elinor."

Ellie had recovered her composure now and walked quickly away from Elijah, cursing her weakness. "Yes, milord. Of course. Lord Elijah, thank you for...helping with the...umm...strawberry picking." Without another look to the older Mikaelson, she walked away with Klaus. Elijah waited until they were both well gone before punching a hole through the tree.

* * *

Klaus was seething inside. He thought he had more time to seduce her, but apparently Elijah was moving fast. Obviously, he'd have to move faster. She took Thor and directed him with Loki to the barn and told him which stalls were theirs before latching the gates for the night. She was clearly embarrassed, but Klaus blamed his brother.

"Mistress Elinor. My brother...he did not...force himself on you, did he?" He knew the answer, of course, but he wanted to play the chivalrous gentleman for once. Perhaps he could try Elijah's usual tactic.

Ellie looked up in shock and shook her head vehemently. "Lord Elijah? No! No, of course not. I...please do not tell anyone what you saw. I know that I am a widow, but I do not usually act like that."

Her eyes seemed truly worried, and Klaus had to admit that she seemed much more innocent than he expected. She went back and forth between looking world-weary and naively optimistic. Reaching forward, he tucked a stray red curl gently behind her ear and looked kindly into her eyes. "Of course not, my lady. You did nothing wrong, and your secret is safe with me." Reaching for her hand, he lifted it to his lips and placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles, but the barest hint of his tongue teased her skin before he pulled back. She shivered slightly from the touch, but it was so quick she thought she might have imagined it.

Blushing, Ellie smiled and nodded. "Thank you, milord. Also, you may call me Elinor...or Ellie if you like."

Klaus smiled genuinely. "Ellie. I like that. You may call me Klaus."

With an lighter expression now, the redhead exhaled and realized that perhaps these brothers might not be the worst thing after all. "Klaus. Thank you again for your help."

"It was nothing. I hope to see much more of you in the near future." With a final bow, he left her standing in the barn...wondering what exactly that day had been. Truthfully she had no idea what had just happened, with either of them, but now was not the time to think on that. She had to get supper on for her father.

As twilight settled over the village, she made her way back to the cottage, noting that the workers were heading back to their homes or the castle as well. She didn't know what to think about Klaus and Elijah, but she had a feeling she hadn't seen the last of them...not by a long shot.


	6. Shock & Awe

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm getting a little worried. This is getting less reviews than my other stories did, and although I was really excited about it, I'm losing a bit of that excitement with the thought that no one is reading or liking it. I hope she's not too much of a Mary-Sue...**

 **Maybe I should be careful what I wish for. Lol. The reviews might be negative! Lol. Even PM's or e-mails (as long as you let me know what you're emailing me about) are welcome.**

 **Do I sound too desperate? Probably. Oh well.**

 **This is another chapter written on my phone, so it might be a tad shorter. We'll see. I'm going to try and go back and forth between modern and the past every other chapter for now.**

* * *

Remember Me

 _Chapter 6: Shock Awe_

* * *

 _All my friends tell me I should move on_

 _I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song_

 _That's how you sang it_

 _Loving you forever, can't be wrong_

 _Even though you're not here, won't move on_

 _That's how we played it_

 _And there's no remedy_

 _For memory_

 _Your face is like a melody,_

 _It won't leave my head_

 _Your soul is haunting me_

 _And telling me_

 _That everything is fine_

 _But I wish I was dead_

 _(dead like you)_

 _Every time I close my eyes_

 _It's like a dark paradise_

 _No one compares to you_

 _I'm scared that you_

 _Won't be waiting on the other side_

 _Every time I close my eyes_

 _It's like a dark paradise_

 _No one compares to you_

 _I'm scared that you_

 _Won't be waiting on the other side_

 _There's no relief,_

 _I see you in my sleep_

 _And everybody's rushing me,_

 _But I can feel you touching me_

 _There's no release,_

 _I feel you in my dreams_

 _Telling me I'm fine_

 _~Dark Paradise, by Lana Del Rey and Rick Nowels_

* * *

"Gregory, please clean this up, if you please."

Lucien Castle barely cast a glance at the slender blonde who lay lifeless on the floor of his luxury penthouse as he used a monogrammed handkerchief to carefully wipe his full lips of any remaining blood that he had left. As his large henchman began to heft the scantily clad body over his shoulder, Lucien turned and lifted a finger. "Oh, and next time, do try and find someone who isn't addicted to cocaine. I find the taste...unpleasant."

His tone was light, but anyone who dealt with Lucien knew that a request was actually an order. You didn't refuse or err a second time. There wouldn't be a third.

The old vampire turned away as the mess was being taken care of and poured himself a glass of fine French wine. He knew that his men would be back with whatever this 'weapon' was soon, and he couldn't deny that he was curious. Supposedly there wasn't any white oak left, but the prophecy still stood. Something was supposed to bring down the Mikaelsons. He didn't care much about Rebekah, but he needed Klaus alive unless they could break the sire bond.

Elijah, however. He had stolen a century of his life. He still didn't know how Tristan could forgive the bastard...if he actually did. The Strix were strange ones. They were loyal to Elijah, but there was an underlying tension. It was like a father who only visited on the occasional birthday or holiday. Elijah didn't exactly trust them either, and yet his intel had discovered that Tristan de Martel was the only other vampire in existence who had known of this weapon all along. Even the rest of the Strix were kept in the dark.

It had taken them years to finally find the hiding place of this mysterious item, and he had to admit that they'd done well. The farms of central Indiana were hardly the first place his enemies would think to look, but Lucien was not your average vampire. He had all the time in the world to get his revenge, and when he got it, it would be especially sweet. His patience had paid off when they discovered the faint trail that led to the rural farmhouse, and it seemed they'd gotten there just in time. He'd received word that Elijah co. had arrived a day or so after his men. He grinned as he thought of the Original's face as he realized that his weakness...whatever it is...had been taken.

Taking a sip of the exquisite Bordeaux, he settled into an armchair and stared out at the lights of New Orleans. The package should arrive soon, and all was going exactly to plan.

As if on cue, he heard the elevator ding as it reached the top floor of the 'Kingmaker' building he'd recently acquired. Standing, he set the glass down and straightened his black slacks before taking a deep breath. He wore a black button down shirt that fit his lean, but pleasantly muscled torso perfectly, and was unbuttoned just a bit at the top. Expensive Italian shoes clicked across the marble floor to greet his men when they opened the door to his home, dragging something behind them in a bag. The weapon must be large.

"Gentlemen. I trust your trip was successful."

The two burly vampires looked at each other uneasily and one, named Edgar, shrugged. "We hope so, Sir. We searched every nook and cranny of the place. Tore it apart and even dug in the mattresses."

The other one, Ricky, nodded. "He's right, Mr. Castle. If there was a weapon, we would've found it. We didn't find nothin' though. Some old books and knick knacks, but nothing like you wanted."

Lucien frowned, and his body grew rigid. "I hope there is good news in that bag, or else there will be a new color decorating my walls tonight. I'm thinking crimson."

The vampires gulped, knowing he was serious, and Edgar roughly shoved the bag forward and open, letting Lucien look inside for himself. "We did find something odd. We figure if anyone knows where the weapon is hidden, then it would be someone who lived there, right? We found this woman there. Said her name was Nora Farmer. Put up a real fight too. Almost killed Ricky."

Ricky glared at him. "Not true. I had her right where I wanted her!"

Lucien rolled his eyes, looked into the bag and his eyes widened, gently pulling out the redhead he recognized. Suddenly a smile spread over his features as he cradled her in his arms, surprising Edgar and Ricky.

"You...you're not mad?" Edgar dared ask.

Lucien looked up at them and chuckled. "Surprisingly, you two idiots managed to actually bring me the ultimate weapon to bring the Mikaelsons to their knees. Go and celebrate. You unwittingly did your job right for once."

The relief on their face was evident, and they didn't need to be told twice. Zooming out of the penthouse, they planned to drain some pretty girls and get drunk at the best bars.

When Gregory returned, Lucien gave him the night off too, and although surprised, the hulking man just nodded and left his boss alone with the ginger he didn't recognize.

When they were finally alone, Lucien checked her pulse, and realized that his men had used one of his sedatives that would probably have her out for a couple of hours more unless he woke her up with another injection. For now, he left her asleep and laid her on his black leather couch.

She was wearing a pair of faded skinny jeans, brown lace up boots with mud caked on the bottom and a fitted t-shirt that said 'The Beatles, 1964' on it. It looked threadbare and old enough to actually be from that era, and it probably was. Her red curls had previously been up in a ponytail, but it had come mostly undone during the struggle. There was blood on her face, and arms, and her clothes were torn in different places. The blood was likely a mixture of both hers and others. If he remembered the stories correctly, she was a spitfire. Most of her make-up was gone by now, but there was a hint of eyeliner and light natural lip gloss that just enhanced her doll-like features. She looked like all the paintings and drawings he'd seen.

She was supposed to be dead, though. One of the reasons Klaus was the way he was. The loss of Ellie had seemed to snuff out any remaining humanity he had left, and he had never truly stopped mourning. Lucien had never met her, but he had heard a great deal about her from his sire. The paintings and pictures Klaus had done over the years left no doubt that this was the very woman he was thinking of, and he had to admit that Klaus had kept her in his mind's eye incredibly well.

He rarely spoke of her now, because of the pain, but if he did bring her up, you listened. To say she was a sensitive subject for Klaus was an understatement. It had been Lucien's understanding that Elijah had loved her as well, but he never seemed as sensitive or mournful as Klaus about her death. Now he knew why. Elijah had never lost her. He had known she was alive the whole time.

Oh, what to do...what to do. On one hand, he could tell Klaus and see all hell break loose. Brother against brother, perhaps leaving Elijah daggered and Klaus definitely distracted with a weakness. Lucien had always wanted to prove he was equal or even greater than the legendary Klaus Mikaelson, and this would be a perfect way to find his way to the top.

On another hand, he could keep her a secret, use her against Elijah and have his revenge. However, Klaus would find out eventually and never stop hunting him.

One thing was certain. This was a new development. There was also the question of her. Did she choose to leave Klaus all those years ago? If so, what would Klaus do now? Oh, the possibilities were endless.

Suddenly the idea of letting Klaus know about her didn't seem like such a bad idea. He felt like that Batman villain he'd been compared to in the papers based on the way he left his murder victims. What was his name? Ah yes. The Joker. An agent of chaos. Some men just wanted to see what would happen if they kicked the legos over. Lucien was one of those men.

* * *

When he heard the soft sounds of a woman waking, Lucien sauntered into his bedroom and looked down at the curvy redhead tangled in his black silk sheets.

"Mmm...darling. Now that is a sight I could get used to."

She had previously been getting her bearings, but when she heard the voice, she moved with vampiric speed over to Lucien and shoved him against the wall, her hand at his throat. Her fangs were bared, and her blue eyes were red. "Who the hell are you and where am I?"

He had to admit he was surprised by her reaction speed, but he didn't put up a fight. He simply grinned and licked his lips. "You like to play rough, my dear? I don't mind that one bit. However, if what I know of you is true, you're not a huge fan of killing without a good reason. For now, you have a better reason of keeping me alive. I'm the only one who can answer all your questions. And besides, I have no intention of harming you...unless you're into that sort of thing." He gave a wink, at which she growled.

Gradually she pulled back from him and looked around at her surroundings. It was a modern bedroom with rather cold and minimalist black furniture. Not her style at all. "Fine. But after you answer my questions, I'm either killing you or leaving." She walked out of the room with all the dignity of a queen and then realized that she was barefoot. Looking down, she also realized that she was bathed and in a strange silk nightie and fancy lace panties. Her red curls were loose around her face. "What the...did you undress me?!"

He chuckled. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I had a female maid do it?" She seemed to visibly relax a bit, but then he continued,"Because I could tell you that, but I would be lying. Yes. I undressed you, cleaned you up and dressed you in some new...clothing. Your old clothes were rather filthy, so they're being washed and mended. Don't worry. I didn't throw your Beatles shirt away. It looked like an original."

She glared at him, but silently went over and found the matching robe to the lingerie and pulled it on. He sighed dramatically. "Pity. I should have hidden that. I liked you even better naked, though."

She rolled her eyes and gave a sickeningly sweet smile. "And my husband will like you better with your entrails on the outside."

He paled, but not out of fear. "Husband? Pray tell, what is this husband's name?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. You answer my questions first. You abducted me, destroyed my home, my valuables and killed my guards. I demand to know your name, where I am and why I am here."

Lucien had recovered from the shock of hearing the word 'husband,' and sat down on a couch before gesturing for her to do the same. "Alright. I suppose there's no reason to keep secrets from you. First, though, would you like a drink? I have A, B, AB, O and O-. Or alcohol, if you'd prefer."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Compelled, killed or blood bags?"

He grinned. "Since I had a feeling you'd ask that very question, I brought in some blood bags for you. I find them disgusting, but mi casa es su casa."

She debated for a moment and then relented. "Fine. O positive, as long as you take the O negative back to the bank. They need all of that they can get."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, if that will earn me some brownie points." He snapped to Gregory and gave him the lady's order, while asking for a bourbon himself. He'd already fed luckily. No need to drink from a body in front of her. "Now. Where were we? Ah, yes. Your barrage of questions. I will do my best to answer what I can, but I may ask some in return as well. First off, Lucien Castle at your service." He gave a courtly bow and winked charmingly which earned an eye roll from her. "You are in the city of New Orleans, and as for why you are here, well...that's a tad complicated. Rest assured, as I said, I have no interest in harming you. In fact, right now, you are the most precious thing in this penthouse. Before you arrived, most people close to the Mikaelsons thought you dead. I certainly did."

She frowned. "The Mikaelsons? You mean my husband? But...there's only he and I. I mean, if you count me as a Mikaelson by marriage. He was an only child, and his parents died over 1000 years ago."

Gregory was back with their drinks, but after setting them down, both he and Lucien had the same shocked expression. Lucien quickly waved his hand. "Leave us, Gregory." Once the henchman was gone, he leaned forward and looked into her eyes, trying to catch any hint of a lie. Her heart was still beating with the same even rhythm, though. She truly believed what she said. "You...you don't remember Klaus?"

With an absolutely guileless expression, she took a sip of her blood. "Klaus? Klaus who?"

Lucian downed his bourbon in one gulp. He was actually shaken by this news. What was he supposed to do with it? Elijah had compelled her to forget everyone but him, and had faked her death for centuries. This was a crime beyond any that he had committed against Klaus in the past. Not only that, but they were married. It was almost too much to handle. Lucien did indeed have the key to bringing the Mikaelsons down, and all he had to do was make one phone call to Klaus. The rest would fall like dominoes. It was almost too easy.

"My dear. As much as I want to explain so much to you, I think there is someone who is in a better place than I to do that. I need to make a quick phone call, but I believe our plans have changed. I'm going to give you your old clothes back and take you to an old friend of mine." Reaching over, Lucien squeezed her hand reassuringly and then called Gregory to fetch her original outfit from the laundry. They had been mended by the large man as well. Honestly, his skills continued to surprise Lucien.

Although confused, Ellie took the clothing and went into the bedroom to change. When she returned, she felt much better, and pulled on her now clean boots. "These boots haven't been clean for years. Your kidnappers caught me when I was putting the horses away." She knew she'd figure out a way to escape whoever his friend was, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. "I'll call Elijah to check on them and Freki from your friend's."

Lucien gave her a small smile. "Believe it or not, I am sorry about all that. I didn't know we were looking for a person. I would have never let my men treat you that way." He didn't add that he doubted Klaus would let her talk to Elijah ever again. She'd find out soon enough. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "I suppose. I still don't trust you, but curiosity killed the cat, right?"

* * *

When Lucien's car pulled up to the Mikaelson compound, his driver opened the door for Ellie first and then himself. Buttoning his suit jacket, he didn't know how this meeting would go, but he somehow knew that this was the beginning of the prophecy.

Taking her elbow, he chuckled when she yanked it from him. "I can see why Klaus liked you." She walked calmly next to him as he went to the gate and rang the bell. He had made sure that Elijah was still out of New Orleans by checking with his lackeys, so Klaus would be able to have his reunion before his brother returned.

It was Freya that answered the summons, and she smiled tightly at Lucien. "Lucien. What an unpleasant surprise." Her eyes then turned to Ellie and seemed a bit confused. "Who is this? She doesn't dress like your usual type?" Lucien forgot that Freya would likely be the only Mikaelson who didn't know Ellie.

Ellie spoke up first. "That was a tad rude. First of all, he's not my type, and second of all, I'm married." She held up her left hand to show off the gold ring, and that definitely caught Freya's attention. It was very, very old...but there was a very distinct M engraved on it in the same style as the gates to the compound.

"Where did you get this?" Freya demanded.

Ellie yanked her hand back, but then noticed the M in the stonework. "What is this place?"

Before either of them could get further, Lucien cleared his throat. "Freya, I think you had better get Klaus." She frowned for a moment, but nodded and left.

A short while later, a male voice could be heard. "This had better be good, Lucien. Hope just went down for a nap and I-..."

But then he had turned the corner. When his eyes met those of Ellie's, everything faded away. For once, Klaus couldn't speak. Freya was behind him, but he was focused completely on the redhead.

For a moment, it looked as if the world's most dangerous predator might not be able to stand on his own legs. Finally a sound came from his lips, but it was barely above a whisper.

"Ellie..."


	7. Painful Reunion

**Author's Note:**

 **Ah! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I was so needy. You guys don't have to review every chapter, I was just paranoid that there was no one there. But now I'm happy! Thanks so much!**

 **I actually did consider Eleanor Tomlinson, but she's just too slender for Ellie. Ellie is quite curvy. I don't know. I have a vision in my head! Lena Katina would be closest right now. I'll see if I can find someone perfect.**

 **Okay. Now on to the chapter. I wrote this on my phone, so hopefully it's still okay. I just got excited after the new reviews!**

 **Also, I decided that I might try to combine both a flashback and modern day in each chapter. We'll see how it goes. That way those who like the flashbacks get those, and those who like the modern day get that as well. Everybody is happy! Well, hopefully. :)**

* * *

Remember Me

 _Chapter 7: Painful Reunion_

* * *

 _I neither die, nor live, nor get well,_

 _I do not feel my suffering, and yet it is great suffering,_

 _because I cannot tell the future of her love,_

 _whether I shall have it, or when,_

 _for in her is all the pity_

 _which can raise me up or make me fall._

 _I am pleased when she maddens me_

 _when she makes me stand with open mouth staring,_

 _I am pleased when she laughs at me,_

 _or makes a fool of me to my face, or my back;_

 _for after this bad the good will come_

 _very quickly, if such is her pleasure._

 _~by Cercamon (12th century)_

* * *

 _1340's, England_

It had been a week or so since the awkward encounter in the garden, and Ellie had fallen into a rather pleasant routine. She accepted their help with the planting, and it was done much more quickly than she could have ever finished it. Six days, and every row had seeds ready for the fertile soil to work its magic on.

After that, it was only her job to work the garden and take care of her animals. That, she most assuredly insisted she could handle on her own. The Mikaelsons had sent over a physician for her father, but he had confirmed what she already suspected. Old age was beginning to take its toll, and all they could do now was make sure he comfortable.

She had made sure that she wasn't alone with either Klaus or Elijah for long anymore, as she didn't want another situation like the last. She knew what noblemen thought of peasant widows, but she wasn't like that. If that's why they were being so kind to her, then they wouldn't get their money's worth...so to speak. She hadn't asked for any help, but she certainly wasn't going to turn away the extra food they delivered for her father. She had to keep him as healthy as possible.

If they grew bored with her soon, which they likely would, then she'd take what she could get now. At least, food-wise. She was a proud woman in most ways and did not accept anything beyond basic necessities. That's why, when Klaus showed up one day with a boar and a healthy looking sow, she convinced herself it was a necessity.

"Klaus? What is this?" She walked over and leaned down to scratch the sow behind the ears.

Klaus grinned. "This is Odin and Frigg. Unless, of course, those names are already taken." She chuckled and shook her head. "Good. I noticed you didn't have any swine, and I had an inkling that jewels and gowns would only earn a refusal from you, so they are a gift. I have to admit that you are the oddest woman to buy for. This is the first time I have ever given a lady a boar and sow."

He grinned and she laughed warmly, leading them back to the pasture. "Perhaps you have just known the wrong women your whole life."

Suddenly he grew quiet, and he reached for a piece of straw that had stuck in her hair. "I believe I have, Ellie Farmer. I believe I have."

Something in his eyes drew her in, and neither one of them seemed to breathe in that moment. Klaus hadn't intended to change his course from making her his mistress, but each day that went by, he could see more and more that she wasn't that kind of woman. He found himself wishing that he was a normal human man when he was with her, but now things were so complicated. He couldn't fall for some human girl. Didn't he remember how Aurora turned out?

But no. Ellie was stronger than Aurora. If he decided to turn her, she would make a worthy companion. Sighing, he smiled and took her hand. "Are you free? There is something I wished to do with you tonight."

She nodded. "I just finished my work for the day. Let me get my father something to eat, and then I am all yours."

He nodded as she slipped inside. If only that were true. He knew Elijah was still pursuing her, but Elijah would have no problem finding another woman with his noble ways. Klaus felt deep in his soul that he needed Ellie. It was true that they'd only known each other for a short while, but there was a pain and loneliness in her eyes that mirrored his own. No. Elijah couldn't have Elinor.

The woman in question now came out of the house, and it was clear she'd washed up a bit too. Her red curls were loose now, and she wore no apron. She looked more beautiful than Klaus had ever seen her. Offering his hand, she took it with a smile and he led her along the path behind her farm. "Where are we going?"

"You will see, love."

Twilight was beginning to settle over the valley, and the cool breeze ruffled her hair. She breathed deep of the refreshing fragrance of spring flowers, and Klaus breathed deep of her. "Tis a beautiful night. You know, two weeks ago, I swore to hate your family for all time. Now, though, I have to admit that you and your brother are growing on me."

He grinned as he helped her over a log. "Oh make no mistake. My family is dysfunctional, dramatic and terrifying at the best of times. However, we do love each other and at least I am devilishly charming."

She laughed again. "And oh so humble."

"One of my many great qualities, love."

They continued walking for a while longer until he led her to a little alcove with a blanket spread out. There was a picnic dinner already prepared and waiting. "Oh, it is lovely!"

Moving toward the spread, she saw figs, cheese, sliced mutton, bread with fresh butter, wine, a salad made with walnuts and cabbage, and vinaigrette to go with it. Fruit tarts and little cakes were there for dessert, and she was sure she'd never seen such a feast before. Klaus gestured for her to sit down. "We have just enough daylight to enjoy a nice supper."

Once she reclined on the blanket, he did the same, and took out a plate to begin to fill for her. As he did so, she seemed to study his face with a curious expression. "What has your brow furrowed, my dear?"

She took the plate gratefully from him and started munching on a fig before answering. "I am just wondering about you and your brother. You are nobility, and yet you are clearly pursuing me. I know I can be nothing more than your bedwarmer, but I feel guilty accepting your kindness when I have no desire to be a whore or kept woman."

Klaus had taken a drink of wine, but nearly choked on it at her frank words. Trying to recover, he stared into honest blue eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, I suppose it is refreshing to not tiptoe around the subject." His tone was slightly sarcastic, though. "I will admit that at first, yes, I intended to seduce you and ask you to be my mistress. There is no elegant way to say that." She nodded as she took another bite of fig, seemingly unbothered by this information. "However, I soon sensed that you were not the kind of woman who would accept that kind of arrangement. Truthfully, I do not know what I want from this, but I do know that I enjoy being around you. I do not want to stop seeing you."

His last words were spoken more softly, and she knew they were sincere. Swallowing the last of the fig, she paused for a moment before answering, "Neither do I."

Those three words seemed to please him a great deal, and the rest of the meal was spent laughing, flirting and getting to know each other better. They didn't know that a pair of dark eyes was observing every moment.

* * *

 _Modern Day, New Orleans_

"Ellie..."

The name was said almost like a prayer. A whisper sent up as both a plea and hymn of gratitude to whatever gods were listening. Klaus looked like he was staring at a ghost...a vision...a dream that he was afraid would disappear if he closed his eyes. Without even turning his head, he ordered Freya to invite her in. His tone brooked no argument, and his sister did so without further question for the moment. Lucien already had access, so he gestured inside for Ellie.

Before she could move, though, Klaus had taken steps toward her and his mouth was curved in the first genuine smile for centuries. "Is it really you? Please tell me I'm not going to wake up again and realize this has all been another dream." His breath caught as if he feared that very thing, but when he reached for her cheek, she spun away from him and stared distrustfully.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name? Why do you have my husband's family crest on your gate, and where is he? I demand to speak to Elijah!"

Her heart pounded as she stared at them each in turn, and Klaus' face fell as if she'd struck him. Turning to Lucien as if he'd just now realized that he was there, the hybrid growled under his breath. "Explain!"

Lucien held up his hands in a gesture of innocence and gave a small smile. "I believe we should all sit down, as this promises to be a very complicated story. I have only parsed out a bit, but what I do know is that big brother has a lot of explaining to do."

Klaus led the group into the courtyard and told the maid to bring them some drinks as they made themselves comfortable. He wanted to speak with Ellie alone, but he could tell that she didn't trust him right now. That was like a dagger in his heart, but they would get to the bottom of this. Still, he sat near her and gave her a glass of Moscato...her favorite wine. When she tasted it, she seemed surprised, but she didn't say anything.

"Lucien, start talking or I will have Freya make your blood boil."

Lucien chuckled and sipped some scotch. "Alright. I only became aware of her continued existence a few hours ago myself, Nik. I have had intel on some sort of 'weapon' or 'weakness' that could be used against your brother for years, but he and Tristan had managed to hide it extremely well. The trail was thin, and I had just about given up finding whatever it was when my men dug up some info on a location in Indiana. I sent them to check it out, what with the prophecy and sire lines at war and what not, and instead of white oak or some magical artifact, they found...your lady Elinor. I recognized her from the paintings and drawings, of course, and her personality is exactly as you described. However, you might want to question her about her past with your family..."

Ellie glared at Lucien. "I'm right here, you know."

Klaus reached over for her hand, needing to assure himself that she was real, and although she nearly pulled away, she could see the need in his eyes. Something made her leave her hand in his. After all, it was just meant to be a comforting gesture. He rubbed his thumb along her knuckles and counted the freckles that he remembered so well even 700 years later. "Yes...yes you are." Clearing his throat, he sat up a bit straighter and finally asked the dreaded question. "Ellie...Elinor...you don't remember me at all?"

She looked into his eyes and shook her head, managing to look a bit guilty at the hurt she saw there. "I'm sorry, but no. I can tell that hurts you, but I truly don't."

He swallowed and forced a smile. "It's alright, love. It's not your fault. You said that you had a...husband." The word felt like bile on his tongue. "Would his name happen to be Elijah Mikaelson?"

She nodded. "Yes. For over 700 years. Based on the Mikaelson crests I see everywhere, I assume you know him. Does he own this place?"

Klaus frowned, trying not to let his jealousy rage until later. "In a manner of speaking. The family owns it. Elijah, Rebekah, Freya, Kol and I."

Ellie looked at him blankly. "Who now?"

Klaus paused in his stroking of her hand and sighed. The only explanation was obviously that Elijah had compelled her to forget, but it was more than just Klaus. How much had he erased? "How much do you know of Elijah's family?"

"He was an only child, and his parents died over a millenium ago."

Klaus almost wanted to laugh. That was one way to avoid the Mikaelson drama. "Oh my. Well, that is...far from true. Elijah had six siblings, and 5 are still around today...more or less. Our parents are indeed dead, but you are looking at one of his brothers, and this is his sister Freya." He gestured to the pretty blonde who had been silently watching the whole exchange. She'd have a long word with her brothers later, but for now, she sensed letting this play out was more important. Klaus turned to Lucien and asked, "Is there anything else I should know?"

Lucien shrugged. "I believe I told you all that I know. Just remember that I brought her here as soon as I realized who she was. It is always handy to have Klaus Mikaelson owe you a favor." With that, he left.

Turning back to Ellie, Klaus gave her a smile. "I know you won't believe me until we get the compulsion lifted, but you and I were very close once. Extremely close. I thought you were dead, and although it breaks my heart that there is no recognition in those beautiful eyes, I am overjoyed that you are here."

Although she was sure she knew the answer, she had to ask. "How close?"

He only hesitated briefly before answering with honesty, "We were lovers and confidantes."

Whether she believed him or not, she could tell he believed it. She refused to believe that Elijah would compel and lie to her for centuries, though. He loved her, and she loved him. None of this made sense. She had to admit there were some parts of her life that she couldn't quite remember, and Klaus seemed familiar in the way that déja vû hits you, but she refused to accept anything until she spoke to her husband. "Look. I can tell that you believe that, but I can't accept any of this until I talk to my husband. Does anyone have a phone I can borrow?"

Looking over her shoulder, his jaw hardened and he spoke coldly. "I don't believe that will be necessary, love." She looked behind her to where he was staring and sighed with relief at the familiar sight of her suited spouse. Running to him and throwing herself into his arms, she inhaled his faint cologne and he held her tightly. Soon they were interrupted by Klaus' soft, but deadly voice as he stood. "Hello, brother."

Elijah held her possessively and spoke back with equal coldness. "Greetings, Niklaus."


	8. How You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

 **Now we take it from Elijah's point of view! I have seriously never updated a story so quickly in my life. This is nuts, but I'm loving it.**

 **To answer your reviews a little more in depth, I wanted to thank Naruhina1519 for taking the time to review each individual chapter. You really didn't have to do that, but that was incredibly sweet! I also wanted to thank you for saying that Ellie is different from the other OC's that you've read. One of my biggest fears is making a Mary-Sue, so hearing that made me super happy.**

 **Since she is my baby, it always pleases me to hear that you guys like her. And don't worry. Klaus isn't going to be all lovey-dovey and soft the whole story. He's still Klaus Mikaelson, after all. 😉 As the story goes along, I'd love to hear your opinions on who you like her better with…Elijah or Klaus. Obviously I can't promise how much effect this will actually have on the outcome, but you never know. I have ideas in my head, but I'm going into this with an open mind, since Ellie definitely has a mind of her own…and that's an understatement.**

 **In this story, Cami will be there, but she and Klaus will just be friends. I love Klamille as much as the next person, but it would just make it far too complicated. As for Hayley, well…you'll find out. I will say that she and Elijah were not involved. It just wouldn't make sense with Ellie in the picture. Finn is still in the locket, Kol is alive, and I haven't figured out what to do about Davina yet. I really don't like the Davina/Kol pairing, but eh. I might keep it in. We'll see.**

 **Okay, sorry for the long note! On to the story.**

* * *

Remember Me

 _Chapter 8: How You Remind Me_

* * *

 _When all is said and done_  
 _And dead_

 _does he love you_  
 _The way that I do_  
 _Breathing in lightning_  
 _Tonight's for fighting_  
 _I feel the hurt so physical_

 _Think twice before you touch my girl_  
 _Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

 _Come around no more_

 _She spreads her love_  
 _She burns me up_  
 _I can't let go_  
 _I can't get out_  
 _I've said enough_  
 _Enough by now_

 _~Think Twice by Eve 6 (written by Anthony Fagenson, Jonathan Siebels, James Maxwell Collins)_

* * *

 _1340's, England_

Elijah paced the library floor as he waited impatiently for Elinor to arrive. He knew that Klaus wasn't wasting any time in growing close to the girl, and Elijah would not let him manipulate an innocent woman with his tricks. No, she deserved better. She deserved someone like Elijah. Even if Klaus thought he actually cared for Elinor, Elijah knew that in a few months, he'd find some other woman or cause to throw himself into. Klaus was an emotional fool, even if he did love his brother.

Elijah took his time and made intelligent decisions. It was true that it had only been a few weeks since he'd met the widow, but he had weighed the pros and cons, and he knew that they were right for each other. He didn't know for how long, as he didn't want her to know what he and his family actually were. However, he would take the here and now if that's all they had.

Raising a hand to his lips, he smiled softly as he remembered their stolen kiss in her orchard. He had been surprised by both her willingness and passion, as well as his own forwardness. That was something Klaus would have done, and yet Elijah hadn't seen Klaus push her physically at all. If anything, that irked Elijah even more. What was his brother playing at? It was almost as if their behaviors had switched, but Elijah intended to change that today.

He was broken out of his reverie by the arrival of a servant announcing that Mistress Elinor had arrived. Feeling his heart beat a bit faster, he nodded and directed him to show her in. He had bathed and dressed in one of his best tunics, making sure that he looked his best for the woman. Hopefully it wouldn't appear like he was trying too hard.

The vampire smelled her before he saw her, and the sweet scent of lilacs and spring rain invaded his senses. It was unique to Elinor, and her blood called out to him. He knew that she would taste sweet, but with a slight hint of spice. His fangs began to lengthen as he ached to bury them in her throat, but he managed to control himself before she entered the room and saw anything amiss.

Although dressed simply, as always, she looked beautiful. Her red curls were pulled back on either side with a braid, but the rest were left to fall down her back like a waterfall of crimson. Her dress was a deep forest green that complimented her pale skin perfectly, and ever since they'd begun to deliver more food to the cottage, her figure had filled out to its natural state…which was quite pleasingly curved. Her cheeks were rosy, and her blue eyes bright and framed with dark lashes. She wore no apron today, and she even had slippers on instead of her sturdy and practical farm shoes. If he put her in a velvet gown, she'd look like a queen.

"Lady Elinor, you look exquisite." He bent over her hand and tried to ignore the china blue veins that were visible beneath her porcelain skin. Instead, he focused on the light freckles that dusted the back of her hand. Running his lips over her knuckles, he straightened and gave her a sincere and admiring smile. "I am so glad that you could come."

She blushed. "With the help you and your brother have provided, I seem to have the occasional bout of free time. I find I do not quite know what to do with myself during these rare instances, so the invitation was a welcome respite from the boredom." A smile spread her cupid's bow lips, and he smiled in return.

"Then it is indeed lucky that I summoned you here today. I believe I have an idea to alleviate that boredom." He invited her to sit down on a padded chair near a window and then sat across from her. "I know that this is unusual for a woman…especially one who is not nobility, but if you would like, I would love to teach you to read." His eyes shone bright with excitement as he waited for her answer as if it meant the world to him.

For a moment she just stared at him, but then she burst out laughing. Elijah's face fell visibly and he frowned as he tried to compose himself from the unexpected reaction. He had been prepared for a variety of responses. Surprise, gratitude, refusal, embarrassment, or even anger…but this. He hadn't expected laughter. She continued to laugh for a few more long moments before finally calming herself and giving him an almost apologetic look. "Oh, milord. I am sorry for that outburst, but I could not help myself. If you could have seen your face! I would almost be offended if I did not understand exactly where you were coming from." She chuckled a bit more and wiped her eyes from tears of mirth. "Although rare for a woman, true, I can actually read already. Latin and English. My father taught me, as his father taught him. If I could not, I would gladly take you up on that, as my thirst for knowledge knows no bounds. However, you see that the lessons would be quite unnecessary."

Elijah's previous expression of discouragement changed to one of amazement and fondness. Smiling, he chuckled softly. "Elinor Farmer, you are an amazing woman. A single woman who both runs a farm and reads. What a jewel you are." He wanted to take it slow today, but he couldn't help reaching over and laying his palm against her soft cheek. Her amused smile faltered, and her breath hitched as their eyes met. She told herself that she shouldn't be feeling this way for both Elijah and his brother, but each of them affected her in different ways. She wasn't trying to have feelings for both of them! Taking a deep breath, she blinked and pulled away from him slowly. As if he too woke from a trance, he cleared his throat and pulled his hand back. "Well, you may know how to read, but I did not see any books or manuscripts in your house besides the good book. Perhaps you would like to peruse my library?"

As if seeing it for the first time, Elinor looked around the room and gasped. There were shelves of scrolls, manuscripts and even some books bound in leather. That was an incredibly recent technique, and they must have cost him a fortune. Standing, she walked over to one wall and ran her eyes over the array of different options that she had. "This is incredible! How did you amass such a collection? This must have taken years!"

Elijah grinned. She had no idea. "My family has collected things throughout generations. I have a taste for manuscripts and reading materials, so when I come across any, I pick them up." Watching her touch them almost reverently, he knew that he had done the right thing. Here was a scholar born in the wrong class. Her mind was sharp, but she was held by the bondage of the social system. Sometimes the injustice in the world made him incredibly angry. Earlier, he had told himself that he wouldn't want to turn her. Looking at her now, though, he realized what a companion she would make through the centuries. Free from peasantry, he would take her around the world and share with her the sights and knowledge that immortality brought. Her beauty would be forever frozen as it was, and they would share every experience together.

He would need her agreement, though. And there was the small matter of Niklaus. How would he convince his brother to give up his suit? He would have to think on this, but he already knew that he'd made up his mind. He wanted Elinor for more than just a temporary mate. He wanted to turn her and keep her by his side…whatever it took.

* * *

 _Modern Day, New Orleans_

"Greetings, Niklaus." Elijah spoke tightly. "I see you've met my wife…Elinor Mikaelson. Elinor, this is Niklaus." Elijah knew that he couldn't keep up the charade much longer, but his world was crashing down around him, and he was trying to keep as much dignity as he could.

Of course, Klaus would not let that happen. He practically shouted back, "Oh, cut the shit, Elijah. Tell her the truth! I think she deserves it after 700 fucking years, don't you?"

Elijah swallowed and gripped Elinor's shoulder a bit harder, but she could hear his heart pounding. She wanted to believe in her husband, but it was getting harder when his face showed how nervous he was. She also saw something else there…guilt. "Elijah? Tell me he's lying. Tell me that this is all some sick joke and we can go back home."

Elijah didn't look at her, afraid that if he did he would lose his courage. He called over his shoulder, "Tristan, please take Elinor to the car." Klaus growled and was about ready to charge, but Elinor shook her head firmly.

"Don't you dare. I demand to know what the hell is going on!"

Elijah sighed and released her from his grip, putting his face in his hands. "You had better sit down, my love."

"I believe I'll stand."

He managed to chuckle. Stubborn as always, his Elinor. Walking over to sit in one of the chairs, he leaned back his head as if to look at the sky. "Niklaus is my brother. I am not an only child, and Freya here is my sister. I have two other brothers, Finn and Kol, and one other sister Rebekah. And…and you knew them all when you were human. They have believed you dead since 1347."

Now Elinor did sit down, and she paled. "Tell me everything."

"I compelled you to forget everything about my family except for what I told you. I have kept you hidden away from everyone…but especially Niklaus." Klaus finally relaxed a bit as Elijah confessed.

Elinor didn't even look at Elijah. Instead, she stared straight ahead, stiff as a board as she tried to take in all his words. Finally she spoke one quiet word. "Why?"

Her husband looked absolutely tortured now, and he would give anything to be able to lie. Klaus was right there, though, and he knew he had to come clean. He couldn't keep this secret from her any longer, and Niklaus was right. She deserved the truth. With a broken sigh, he spoke at last, "Because you were in love with him."


	9. Make Me Forget

_**Author's Note:**_

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. This chapter will be completely set in the past, but hopefully it's interesting enough to keep you all hooked. There will be some mature elements, and I will be raising the rating to M. Basically, sexy time! Yay! This is from Ellie's point of view, finally. We can see what she's thinking. And she meets Kol and Rebekah!**

 **Okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

Remember Me

 _Chapter 9: Make Me Forget_

* * *

 _I miss the sound of your voice_

 _And I miss the rush of your skin_

 _And I miss the still of the silence_

 _As you breathe out and I breathe in_

 _If I could walk on water_

 _If I could tell you what's next_

 _I'd make you believe_

 _I'd make you forget_

 _So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

 _Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

 _Just pull me down hard_

 _And drown me in love_

 _I miss the sound of your voice_

 _Loudest thing in my head_

 _And I ache to remember_

 _All the violent, sweet_

 _Perfect words that you said_

 _I miss the pull of your heart_

 _I taste the sparks on your tongue_

 _I see angels and devils_

 _And God, when you come on_

 _Hold on_

 _It's all wrong, it's all wrong_

 _It's all wrong, it's so right_

 _So come on, get higher_

 _'Cause everything works, love_

 _Everything works in your arms._

 _~"Come on Get Higher" by Matt Nathansan (written by Jennifer Nettles, Kristian Bush, Matt Nathanson)_

* * *

 _1347, England_

Ellie wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do. After William died, she never intended to have feelings for a man ever again, and certainly not two at the same time! Although, if she was honest with herself, Elijah and Klaus made her feel things William never did.

William was kind, reliable, loving, and steadfast. He was not passionate, exciting, romantic, or spontaneous. She loved him, but she wasn't sure if she was ever in love with him. Elijah and Klaus, though...well, they were different stories entirely.

She felt a deep connection with each, but in different ways. Elijah was intelligent, witty, challenging, chivalrous and romantic. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and their kiss in the orchard had been thrilling. She had often dreamt of kissing him again, and the way he looked at her left no doubt he felt the same way. He would be able to expand her mind, and their conversations could go on for hours. Politics, religion, art, farming, literature, new inventions, and even simple things like the weather could turn into an intellectual conversation that either ended in a heated debate or animated agreement.

There was never an awkward silence between them, and if there was quiet, it was because they were both reading. Sometimes they would clasp hands while doing so, and Elijah would often stroke his thumb over her knuckles in a fond gesture as he studied his Plato or Herodotus. Sometimes she would look up and catch him staring at her with either hunger or some unidentifiable emotion. When caught, he would just kiss her hand, smile and go back to his reading.

He always seemed to invite her over when his family-including Klaus-were busy or out. She had yet to meet Rebekah, Finn or Kol, and she had known the brothers for over six months!

True to their word, they helped with the harvesting and work that would normally take her weeks to complete. She still insisted on taking care of the animals herself, but she allowed their help in the fields...as long as they knew she would be there every day assisting as well. Many hands make light work, and it didn't seem so bad.

Whereas Elijah invited her to the castle and they spent their time in intellectual pursuits, Klaus came to the farm and they spent most of their time outside. It seemed both men knew a side of her that was vital to her happiness.

Klaus would take her riding, pack picnics, take her swimming in the lake, go walking, help gather herbs and just spend time talking. They surprisingly hadn't kissed yet, but she often walked hand in hand with him. When they lay on a blanket in the grass looking up at the stars, she would fall asleep in his arms, and she had grown used to little displays of affection from the man.

The blond brother looked at her differently than his older sibling. He looked at her as if she was as necessary to him as breathing. As if she was his only hope for salvation, although she didn't know what he needed salvation from. They had talked a bit about his childhood, and she knew he hadn't had a happy one, but she hadn't pushed. He would talk when he was ready. It was clear he loved his siblings (as dysfunctional as their relationship may be), but his parents were a sore spot.

She could see the pain and heartbreak in his eyes, and she understood. He had gone through more than even she had, and she wanted to take it away. She wanted to soothe his soul. Elijah could expand her mind, Klaus could expand her soul. How could she choose?

Then there was the fact that realistically she knew neither of them could truly give her what she wanted. Although she had never planned to remarry, she did not wish to become a mistress. If she were to fall in love, marriage would be a requirement for her. She was a peasant tenant on their estate, and they were wealthy landowners. Men like them could not marry women like her. Already she could barely show her face in the village. She was shunned as if she was a whore, even though none would dare speak out against their lords. A widow playing two lords at once? What a harlot! She had once been well-liked and respected, but gossip was a powerful thing.

Of course, she just held her head high and moved on. She knew the truth, and that was the important thing. She also would never tell Klaus or Elijah, as they would simply become angry, and there was no use in that. Petty talk didn't matter in the long run anyway, even if it did hurt a bit more than Ellie would admit to herself. It wouldn't sting quite so much if she didn't agree with it. She might not have slept with either of them, but she had thought about it. Still not understanding what they saw in her, she was attracted to both a great deal. Her love life with William had been pleasant enough, but there was never the fire that she knew Klaus would bring-or the experience and talent that Elijah would.

Oh God. She was a harlot! How could she be thinking such wicked thoughts? She had feelings and desire for two men, and she had no idea what she was going to do.

* * *

Ellie balanced precariously on the top of the rickety wooden ladder as she tried to reach the last apple on this particular tree. The autumn breeze was blowing the branches in a way that was quite counterproductive to her goal, and she cursed in a very unladylike manner before finally grasping the green fruit and dropping it into the basket on the ground. Climbing down carefully, she moved the ladder to the next apple tree so she'd be ready for tomorrow, and wrapped her shawl tighter around her arms before picking up the woven flax basket.

Dusk was fast approaching, and she still hadn't put supper on for her father. As the days turned colder, his health seemed to deteriorate faster than she'd like. Not only that, but there was rumor of a mysterious sickness in some of the larger towns. The last thing they needed was something that his weakened body could catch.

Carrying the fruit into their cottage, she was smiling as she looked at the quality of the apples. "Father, the apples look especially good this year. I think some apple tarts may cheer you up..."

Her voice trailed off when she came in and saw him slumped over his chair by the fire in an awkward angle. "Father?" Hurrying over to him, she picked up his hand and lifted his head to look at his beloved face. "Father, speak to me!" Her heart already knew what her mind refused to acknowledge. His hand was ice cold, even though he was sitting near the hearth. His eyes were open and staring into space, but he was unseeing. His lips were already turning gray, and she cursed herself for working all day.

"No...no...please!" She shook him as if he was only sleeping, but his rigid body barely moved. Breathing hard, she bit back a sob as tears came to her eyes. This couldn't be happening! She had known logically that it would come, but she had thought she'd have more time. She thought she'd have a warning-time to say goodbye. Had she even said she loved him this morning? She always left him with his breakfast and noon meal within reach, and now she realized that his lunch hadn't been touched. Oh God! How long had he been gone?!

She had failed him in his hour of need, and there was no way to go back. Her legs, normally strong from her hours of labor, could not hold her frame up any longer. Knees buckled and she fell hard to the floor, bruising her pale skin without care. With her forehead to the back of his cold hand, she let out a wail of pure misery. Fenris had been out in the fields, but came bounding in at the sound of his mistress' distress. Whining, he lay down beside her and simply howled as if to add to the lamentations for the lost life.

Suddenly Ellie knew she couldn't stay here. She needed help taking his body to the church, and she needed...she just needed. Her soul cried out for that soul who knew pain, and she closed her father's eyes before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I shall be back with help, father. I am so sorry I failed you. I love you so much..."

With one last choked sob, she ran outside and saddled Alfie, galloping as fast as the large horse could go.

* * *

The large Mikaelson manor rose up like a tower through the twilight mist, and the guards recognized her. She waved away the stablehand kindly, and ran to the front door, pounding on the wood. When a servant opened the door, she ran inside.

"Klaus! Klaus! Come quickly, please!"

The first person she saw wasn't Klaus but another young man who looked like a mix between Klaus and Elijah. His smirk reminded her of Klaus when she had first met him, but he looked a bit younger. "Well, hello there. Are not you a delicious little morsel? Klaus is a tad tied up at the moment, but I am his brother Kol. I would be happy to assist you in whatever way you require. If you would kindly follow me to my room..."

She didn't like the look he was giving her, and luckily a beautiful woman with golden hair emerged at that moment. "Leave her alone, Kol. Can you not see she has been crying? The poor girl is upset. What is your name, my sweet?"

Kol snorted. "Why sister, I believe that is the nicest you have been to anyone in many moons. Tears must have some magical effect on your womanly sensibilities." Then he turned back to Ellie. "If you come with me, love, I will truly give you something to cry about." He grinned, showing off a set of fangs that caused Ellie to gasp.

Turning back to the woman, she spoke shakily. "Ellie...Elinor. Elinor Farmer."

The blonde seemed taken aback at that and her gaze hardened slightly. "Elijah and Klaus' Elinor?" Turning to Kol, she snapped, "Unless you want to be daggered for the next 500 years, I suggest you put your fangs away, brother."

Kol seemed to pout, but obeyed and turned after giving Ellie a devilish smirk. "My offer is always open, darling. Just ask the servants where my room is, and I will show you a bloody good time." And with that, he was gone before she could blink.

Blue eyes wide, she was frozen to the spot, she could hardly breathe. "What?...How?..."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "And Klaus has the gall to tell me to not get involved with humans." She turned a sickeningly sweet smile on Ellie and began to walk down the corridor like a queen. "You called for Klaus, correct? Stay here and I will fetch him."

Ellie swallowed uneasily and nodded. So many thoughts were running through her head, and she wasn't sure how to control them. Her father was still first and foremost, of course, but then there was the matter of finally meeting her suitors' siblings. What exactly was Kol? And what did Rebekah mean by 'daggered' and talking about humans as if she wasn't one? She had clearly seen fangs in Kol's mouth where previously there had been straight white teeth, and when he left, she swore he had just disappeared. None of this made sense!

The last thought was after looking at their sister, how could they even spare a glance at her? Oh, she knew they wouldn't be attracted to their own kin, but the whole family was almost inhumanly gorgeous. Damn. There was that word again! Still, compared to the rose velvet gown and jeweled form of beautiful Rebekah, Ellie felt like a fat toad. The blonde was slender, tall and beautiful, while Ellie was short, freckled and had now filled out thanks to the extra food. She was also older. Rebekah looked no older than 23, while Ellie was 30.

She must look especially a mess right now. Still in her work clothes, many red curls had come loose from their braid, her face was flushed and streaked with tears, and her brow was furrowed as she wrung her hands fretfully. Where was Klaus? He could explain everything and make it all go away.

As if summoned by thought alone, she heard the hurried footsteps of a man, and the slower hair of a woman. Klaus was practically running as he came to Ellie with a worried expression on his face, and Rebekah followed behind less urgently. Ellie did notice that he seemed to wipe something red from the corner of his mouth away before reaching her, but then took her into his arms and looked into her eyes. "Ellie? What is it?"

"My father. Please, come quickly."

He nodded, and without a second thought, grabbed his cloak to follow her out.

When they were gone, Kol reappeared and grinned. "So that is the mysterious Elinor. Interesting. I noticed she only asked for Klaus...not Elijah."

Rebekah frowned. "Yes. She did not seem to be much, but I suppose she was pretty enough in a peasant sort of way."

Kol chuckled. "You are not a man, dear sister. She may not have looked her best tonight, but I could still see the appeal."

Rebekah shrugged. "As for who she asked for, she appeared to be quite upset. I do not want to drive a wedge further between our brothers, but I believe this is something Elijah should know about."

Kol grinned. "I gladly volunteer."

"Oh no. I will be the one breaking the news to him. You go back to whatever whore you were drinking from before all this started. Stay out of this."

Kol pouted again, but sighed. "Fine. No one lets me have any fun around here."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but began the trek to Elijah's study. She had a feeling that this conversation would not be pleasant.

* * *

Klaus and Ellie rode back to her farm as quickly as Alfie's slower pace would allow, and when they reached the cottage, they dismounted before she pulled him inside. Fenris was still keeping watch over her father's body, and when Klaus drew near, he stroked the dog's head. Ellie hadn't been able to say anything on the ride, but Klaus had immediately known when he entered the small house. The old man's heartbeat could not be heard, nor his ragged breathing.

The hybrid's face took on an expression of absolute sympathy, and he whispered, "Oh, Ellie."

She thought the tears had stopped, but when she saw his lifeless body again, and looked to see Klaus' expression, she couldn't hold them in any longer. Collapsing to the ground, this woman whom always prided herself on her strength suddenly felt like the weakest person in the world.

Klaus knelt on the ground with her and gathered her in his arms, holding her close as he shushed and rocked her gently. "It is alright, Ellie. Just let it out. I am here."

And let them out she did. She sobbed into his chest as all the pain of not only losing her father, but losing William and their child...her mother...running the farm by herself, having to be strong all the time, never a moment's rest, never showing weakness. She let out the tears for the children she'd never have, the future she couldn't have with the two men she was falling for...knowing she'd have to let them go. Most of all, though, she cried for her father. She was alone in the world. Ellie had never been one to feel sorry for herself, but for once, she just had to lean on someone else.

She knew she was soaking his undoubtedly high quality silk tunic, but he didn't seem to care, so neither did she. She cried for what seemed like ages, but finally slowed down to shuddering breaths and hiccups. Now she noticed that he had been stroking her hair with his lips against her temple. One last deep exhale, and she spoke in a rather hoarse voice. "I...I apologize. Thank you for being here."

Looking up into his eyes, she knew she probably looked horrible with her swollen face and red eyes, but she didn't hesitate at all before brushing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. He returned it, but didn't press further. He seemed to realize she was in a fragile place right now. "I will always be here, Ellie. Never doubt that."

She smiled and then slowly came back to reality. "Could you help me take him to the church? I...I cannot have him here. "

He nodded. "Of course."

They wrapped him in linen and she kissed his forehead one last time before loading him in the wagon and riding into the church. It was late, but luckily, the priest was kind and took her father's body after administering his last rites. He prayed with them, and soon she and Klaus were back at her cottage.

As she cleaned up her father's things, she sighed and put most of them in a bag to be burned. She couldn't bear to look at reminders. Keeping a few important keepsakes, such as his rosary and Bible, she threw the rest into the hearth.

Sitting down at last, she sighed and looked up at Klaus. "I do not want to be alone tonight...and I cannot stay here. Too many memories."

Klaus nodded and took her hand. "Stay with me in the castle. Tomorrow you can decide what to do." She nodded and made sure the animals would have enough food for the morning before Klaus pulled her in front of him on his horse and rode back to the manor.

* * *

Ellie knew that this was wrong. She shouldn't be spending the night with either one of them, but right now she didn't care. Klaus brazenly brought her in the front door, uncaring of any looks they received. She was secretly glad they didn't encounter Elijah, though, as she didn't know how to explain this to him.

When they entered his chambers, he ordered her a bath and one of Rebekah's nightgowns. He knew that she'd feel better if she was clean and out of her work clothes.

As they waited, Ellie finally remembered the questions she'd been meaning to ask, and although she dreaded it, she knew she had to get it over with. "Klaus, I need to ask you something." When she saw she had his attention, she swallowed and continued, "Earlier I met your brother Kol," he winced, "and he was...different." She paused. "I saw his teeth change into something resembling fangs, and even his eyes seemed to be altered. Later, when he left my presence, I could have sworn that he just vanished. Your sister Rebekah also spoke strangely. She said something about Kol being daggered? And then mentioned humans as if your family were something else."

Klaus was silent for a while, and walked over to the window. Staring out at the now dark landscape, he sighed. He seemed to be debating something. "Six months is long enough, I suppose. I could compel you, but I do not wish to do that." He turned back to her with a sad smile. "You may wish to sit down, love. This will not be easy to hear."

Raising her chin a bit, she shook her head. "I will stand."

He chuckled. "Always stubborn, my Ellie. Well, alright." Taking a deep and unnecessary breath, he tried to figure out a way to explain it to her. "My family and I were once human. We were born just like anyone else, albeit in the late 10th century. We have lived for over 300 years, as we cannot be killed except under very extraordinary circumstances."

He sat down in an upholstered chair and looked into her eyes. "I know this will all sound unbelievable to you, but it is all true. It is up to you whether or not you think I am being honest, but all I hope is that you do not leave me after I reveal everything." Swallowing, he went on. "My mother was a powerful witch, and my father forced her to cast a spell on her children making us essentially immortal. Unfortunately it came with a rather nasty side effect. We have to drink human blood to survive."

At this point, Ellie did sit down. Klaus had to admire her strength, as most would be running from the room by now. "Continue."

"We are stronger, faster, fiercer and essentially the most powerful creatures alive. Myself especially. I am not a vampire...which is what we call the blood creature she made us...but also a werewolf. They have existed long before us, but my mother put a curse on me to control that side of my nature. Prevent me from being too powerful. I am the only hybrid in existence."

She raised intelligent eyes to him. "Why you?"

"Because I am a bastard. It is the same reason my father hates me still."

"Your father is alive?"

"In a manner of speaking. He is the ultimate vampire hunter. A vampire who only feeds on other vampires. His only goal is to kill us, even though he essentially made us the abominations that we are. We had a younger brother, Henrik, who was killed by werewolves when we were still human. That was what prompted my father to make us what we are. He wanted us strong enough to defend ourselves. My mother's curse had weakened me, and Mikael, my father, wanted strong children. He beat me to try and make me stronger. So you see, he hated me even before he knew I was not truly his son."

"How did he find out?"

This had been the part of the story he'd been dreading. "When we first turned, we had no idea how to control our hunger. My siblings and I massacred half the village. A werewolf's nature can only be triggered by their first kill, so that very night, my mother's deception was revealed. My father massacred the other half in anger."

Both of them were quiet, and Ellie took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what to believe. On one hand, it sounded unbelievable, but on the other hand, Klaus had never lied to her. His eyes and voice were genuine, and unless he was insane, she had a feeling he was telling the truth. He came over to kneel in front of her. "I am not a good man, Ellie. I have done horrific things, and murdered innocent people. I have been called, and rightly so, a monster. My family is dangerous, dysfunctional and damned. However, I need you to believe me when I say that I would never hurt you, nor allow anyone or anything else to harm you either. I do not give out my word lightly."

Looking into his eyes, she knew he meant it. "I believe you, but this is...all too fantastic for me to wrap my mind around." At that moment, the door opened and the servants entered carrying a large wooden tub and several buckets of hot water. Klaus stood up and they waited before thanking them and watching as they left.

He nodded when they were alone again and backed away from her. "Please do not be frightened, but I will show you." Allowing the delicious scent of her blood to take over her senses, he parted his lips and let his fangs lengthen. His eyes turned yellow, and black veins appeared beneath. Ellie gasped, but she didn't run. Instead, she calmed herself and nodded. It took a moment for Klaus to collect himself, as he longed to drink from her, but he finally forced his face back to normal. Next he took a dagger that was laying near his bed and sliced a long deep line across his arm. That time Ellie jumped up.

"Klaus! You are hurt!" Looking around for something to wrap around the gash, she was shocked when the injury closed itself after a few seconds. Sitting back hard in her chair again, she nodded. "Alright. I believe you."

He smiled. "And you are not frightened of me?" She hesitated a moment, but finally shook her head. "My brave, sweet, Ellie." Finally he took her face in his hands and kissed her as he'd been longing to do since he'd first laid eyes on her. It started out sweet, but when her lips parted beneath his, he couldn't stop himself from deepening it. Both sets of eyes fluttered closed, and his tongue ran along the seam of her mouth before dipping inside and touching her pink muscle.

When he did, she groaned softly and reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair. His own hands went to the arm rests of her chair to cage her in, and both mouths dueled for dominance now. Slanting over each other, tongues danced and breath mingled as time stood still for the man and woman finally giving into their desires. She tasted like strawberries and honey, and he tasted like red wine with a slightly copper aftertaste.

She realized suddenly that her bath would be getting cold if she didn't hurry, though, so she reluctantly pulled back and pushed him away. "I should take advantage of that bath before it gets cold."

Klaus grinned. "Mmm...as long as I get to watch, you will hear no complaints from me."

She laughed and playfully slapped his arm. She should be scared of him and his family. She should be running for the hills, but for some reason, she wasn't. She trusted him. "You are a wicked man, Klaus Mikaelson."

He smirked. "I never claimed otherwise, love."

Feeling confident and wanton, she decided that if she was going to give herself to this man, then she would just go for it. No regrets. Backing away toward the bath, she untied her apron and slipped out of her shoes. She knew her clothes weren't as fancy as the ladies he usually spent time with, but he looked entranced. Untying the laces to her simple gown, she let it fall to the floor-feeling powerful with his eyes riveted to the scene. She then reached down to roll her stockings over each foot and toss them to the growing pile of discarded clothing. Left in only her chemise, she took a deep breath before removing it as well.

Ellie heard his breath catch, and when she reached up to undo her braid and shake out her hair, a groan came from his lips. "My God, Ellie. You are stunning." Seemingly unable to help himself, he moved forward and reached up to run his fingers through the red curls on her head...while his eyes took in her body. "Venus in human form." She blushed as his other hand moved down over her shoulder, then her waist and finally settled on her hip. "Take that bath before I throw you on the bed and ravish you this very instant."

Her husky laughter accompanied his remark, but she nodded. Stepping into the water, she groaned as it eased her sore muscles and soothed her tired soul. Klaus settled in behind her outside the tub and grabbed a bar of lilac soap. Dipping it in the water, he began to lather it in his hands. "Lilac. My favorite. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Now wet your hair so I can wash it." She would have argued, but the thought sounded nice. Therefore, she dipped her head and came back up to let him massage the floral smelling soap into her crimson tresses.

"Mmm. You are spoiling me."

"Get used to it, love. I intend to do much more of it in the future." Her lips curved into a smile at his promise, and she closed her eyes as he worked. When he was done with her hair, he moved down to her neck and shoulders, lathering up a cloth and wiping it gently over the freckled skin.

"I can bathe myself, you know."

"Oh I know, and as much as I would enjoy watching your hands on yourself, I am a more...hands-on...type of man." A toothy grin accompanied the cloth dipping below her décolletage to finally touch her full breasts. She gasped as her nipples hardened in response, and his eyes were riveted to the dusky areolae and dark pink nubs. He spent much more time 'cleaning' them than necessary, but finally moved on when they were both good and breathless.

Washing her waist, belly button, feet, legs and back...there was only one place left. They were both quite hot and bothered now, and Ellie was staring into his eyes with pupils dilated and lips parted. Knowing what her unspoken plea meant, he moved the cloth to that most sacred area between her legs and held it there for a moment. Arching her back, she bit her bottom lip and groaned, spreading her legs in need. God, she needed him to touch her there. He gently cleaned the area, earning mewls and moans that were making his hose incredibly uncomfortable right about now. She wanted him, but not in the bath. It seemed he had the same idea, for he stopped and stood. "Rinse your hair."

Without hesitation, she did so and stood up. Letting the water drip down her now clean body. He attacked her mouth with his, and she met his lips with equal abandon. Teeth, tongues and moans combined as they pressed against each other. Her wet nakedness against his still clothed body.

Eventually they had to separate to breathe, and she smiled as their foreheads rested against each other. She wanted to lose herself in his arms tonight and forget all the troubles that awaited her at home. She wanted him to make her forget. Perhaps it was wrong, but right now, she didn't care.

"Make me forget, Klaus. Make love to me."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **This was written on my phone, so I apologize for any typos. I will be back later to hopefully clean it up and fix formatting.**

 **Next chapter will have definite mature sexual content, so I am raising the rating. Please be forewarned!**


	10. Lose Control

_**Author's Note:**_

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I love to get feedback, and I am having a great time with this story. I'm putting together a Pinterest board for this story, but it's not quite finished yet. I still have to make a final decision on Ellie's official face model. Also, you'll notice that Elijah will always call her Elinor and Klaus will always call her Ellie. She thinks of herself as Ellie.**

 **As for the vote, we seem to have…**

 ** _Elijah_ :1**

 ** _Klaus_ : 1**

 ** _Both_ : 1**

 **And guest, I definitely plan on there being more Lucien, as well as Tristan. There will also be Marcel and some of the other characters introduced soon.**

 **As I warned in the last chapter, this one is going to get sexual, so please be aware of that and mature enough to continue. Thank you!**

* * *

Remember Me

 _Chapter 10: Lose Control_

* * *

 _It's only just a crush, it'll go away_

 _It's just like all the others it'll go away_

 _Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know_

 _You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

 _I want to hold you close_

 _Skin pressed against me tight_

 _Lie still, and close your eyes girl_

 _So lovely, it feels so right_

 _I want to hold you close_

 _Soft breath, beating heart_

 _As I whisper in your ear_

 _I want to fucking tear you apart_

 _Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd pass_

 _And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance_

 _Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there_

 _Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare_

 _Either way he wanted her and this was bad_

 _Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy_

 _Now a little crush turned into a like_

 _And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her_

 _I want to hold you close_

 _Skin pressed against me tight_

 _Lie still, and close your eyes girl_

 _So lovely, it feels so right_

 _I want to hold you close_

 _Soft breath, beating heart_

 _As I whisper in your ear_

 _I wanna fucking tear you apart_

 _~"Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge (written by Adam Bravin Justin Warfield)_

* * *

 _1347, England_

"Make me forget, Klaus. Make love to me."

Klaus looked into Ellie's blue eyes and immediately forgot any reservations he might have had about Elijah, or her fragile state, or taking it slow. Ellie was stripped bare in front of him, and she was asking him to make love to her. In that moment, not even God himself could have stopped him. With a growl of consent, he reached for a linen towel and began haphazardly drying her as she stepped out of the tub. He didn't truly care if he or the bed got wet, but he didn't want her to catch a chill. Luckily, the fire was stoked nice and high. "I have waited so long to hear you say those words, Ellie."

The redhead smiled and tossed the towel aside after squeezing it around her damp curls. "Then do not make me wait any longer." As if pulled by an invisible string, they came together, and she reached for the belt at his waist. Undoing it, her eyes never left his face the whole while. He slipped out of his leather shoes and helped her by pulling his tunic up and over his head to toss aside. Now left only in his hose, he made quick work of those as he attacked her lips with his own. She chuckled as they almost tumbled from his haste to remove the garment, but managed to stay upright in the end.

When both were nude, she pulled back from the kiss to look at him. He was truly a magnificent specimen of male. William had been strong, but Klaus had muscle in all the right places without it being overpowering. Her hand reached out to move gently over his chest, grinning when she caused his nipples to harden by her touch. "You are beautiful."

Klaus chuckled and took her hand to lead her over to the large four-poster bed near the center of the room. She now noticed that the dark wood frame was carved with various creatures from mythology. Dragons, nymphs, monsters and angels all seemed to writhe together in an artistic display that wrapped around each post. "I believe that is my line, my lady."

Ellie crawled onto the feather mattress after he moved the coverlet down, and she looked back over her shoulder at him. "Males can be beautiful as well, Klaus. And you, my lord, are beautiful."

His eyes grew dark watching her rear sway as she crawled, and suddenly he grabbed her from behind to flip her over. Before she could take a breath, she was on her back with him crouching over her like a beast, and both her wrists were pinned down by his hands. Her head was on a down pillow, but by the look in his eyes, she was surprised he had the state of mind to think of giving her that comfort. "And you, Ellie, are temptation itself. The apple in the garden of Eden. My heart's desire and my body's lust." He firmly pressed his lips to hers and forced hers apart without waiting for an answer. He wanted her too badly to go slowly, and he could only hope that she'd understand. Luckily, she moaned and returned his passion with equal abandon of her own. All the emotion and secret dreams that had left her restless and coated with sweat for the last six months seemed to culminate in a lust so potent that it took her breath away. She needed Klaus badly, and his eagerness to have her was perfect in her eyes.

Her full breasts were flattened against his chest with his light hairs tickling her hard nipples, and she couldn't help but wantonly spread her legs as she ached to feel him where she was most warm. Moving against him, he chuckled as she seemed to turn into more animal than human, but she didn't care. Right now, she was going off of pure sensation. His hands released her wrists, and she lowered one hand to his hair…gripping the dark blond waves to hold his head to her…and the other went to his back. Nails digging into his skin, she kissed him hard, barely giving herself enough time between onslaughts for oxygen.

Klaus had been right. He'd known when he'd met her that she'd be beyond passionate, and this was exactly what he had hoped for. Unleashing a goddess of sensual delights. He couldn't remember the last time that he took time with a lover, but he was going to force himself to with her. She wanted to forget the world for a night, and that is exactly what he would help her to do. He wanted to forget the world for a millenium, and he knew that if anyone could help him do exactly that, it was Elinor Farmer. She had accepted what he told her without much questioning, although that could partly be because of the night she'd had. She also didn't appear frightened of him, even though she should be.

Right now, Klaus intended to show her exactly what a man could learn about pleasing women with 300 years experience. He wanted to hear her moan and whimper, feel her tremble as he held her in the aftermath of her pleasure. Perhaps part of it was his wish to finally dominate this proud creature, but he knew that a lot of it was his feelings toward her.

Pulling back from her lips, he grinned down at her and spoke huskily, "Grab the headboard, love. Do not let go until I tell you to." As he predicted, she balked at the order and looked at him with narrowed eyes. Chuckling, he continued, "Trust me. I just want to pleasure you, darling." It took her a few more moments, but she finally reached for the wooden frame of the bed and held on.

With a wicked glint in his eye, Klaus began kissing down her body. He paused at her neck, tempted by the throbbing pulse of blood he felt there, but he managed to control himself as he simply licked the smooth column and continued down. Meeting her breasts, he kissed around the large globes and areolae until he finally reached his goal. While one nipple was sucked into his mouth, the other was lightly pinched and circled by his finger. She moaned and arched her back as heat pooled deep in her belly. "Oh Klaus..."

The hybrid gave an approving groan at the use of his name, and that vibrated through her hard nipple. Soon he switched sides so that he could suckle on the other while the wet one received the flicking and pulling by his talented fingers. Writhing on the bed, it was so hard to keep from touching him, but Ellie would show she was strong enough.

Honestly, he could play with her breasts all day, but she had a body that demanded attention, and if he didn't keep going, then he might embarrass himself like an untried schoolboy. He was already leaking pre-cum, and his cock was so hard he thought it would burst. Therefore, he reluctantly left her breasts after massaging each in his strong hands.

Kissing down her soft stomach, he was pleased to see it wasn't as small as it had been when he'd first met her. Their extra food had left her with ample curves, and although not large, she was all soft where he was hard. Her work in the fields would never allow her to lose the shape she had, but she was a true hourglass.

As he drew nearer to where she wanted him most, he suddenly skipped over it and began kissing up her legs. His hands massaged her feet as his mouth placed kisses to the sensitive side of her knee. As they drew up, her breathing became more ragged, and he started to spread her legs. Lips were pressed to her inner thighs, and he could see the wetness from his ideal view. He could smell her arousal, and it caused his cock to twitch in anticipation. Before he could put his mouth where he truly wished, though, she spoke, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Frowning, he looked up from between her thighs. "I should think that is rather obvious, love."

Swallowing nervously, she blushed and tried to close her legs, but he wouldn't let her. "I did not know that men...well...William never...and is it not a sin...to...I mean...you surely cannot enjoy..."

Hearing her babble, Klaus understood and soothingly ran his hand along her leg almost as if she were a wild horse he needed to tame. "Shh. Just let me take care of you, Ellie. I want to do this, love." She was still tense for a bit, but when he kissed her inner thigh and reached up to tweak her nipple, she groaned and seemed to forget her previous protestations. Taking advantage of her willingness, Klaus licked a long line up her sex and moaned at the taste.

She shuddered and gasped, gripping the headboard as he spread her legs wider. His fingers now pulled apart her labial lips, and he bit his lip at the sight. "God, that is beautiful." He didn't hesitate before leaning in and gently lapping at her little pleasure nub eagerly, making her body squirm in delight. He even suckled it as if it was her nipple. Always careful to be soft with it, he eventually pushed one long finger into her sheath...groaning as he felt how tight she was. She would feel like heaven around his cock.

Finding the little spot inside of her that would bring the most pleasure, he crooked his finger and began rubbing that in rhythm with his tongue's attention to her clit. Ellie was in bliss. "Oh God...Klaus...yes...that feels..." She could barely speak, so she just gripped the headboard for dear life and began grounding her hips against him as a feeling she'd never experienced began building in her. She'd had sex before, obviously, and it hadn't been unpleasant, but this was new. Panting as her body trembled, her whole body felt like it was on fire and yet freezing at the same time. She couldn't think or breathe, but the only thing that mattered was that Klaus keep going.

Luckily he did, and he moaned as she whimpered and groaned in return. As her heart raced, he seemed to sense when she was close to something, and sped up. Toes curling, she couldn't hold whatever 'it' was back any longer, and she screamed out his name as her first ever climax ripped through her body. Eyes rolled back into her head and her whole body bowed off the bed as tremors ran through each vertebra. She soaked his finger and clenched tightly around it, as if her body didn't want to let him go.

For her, everything was bright and beautiful at the same time, and colors flashed before her eyes. She had never felt anything so wonderful, and Klaus was the only man who mattered at that moment. The ecstasy continued for a good while before she gasped and went limp on the bed...groaning as he finally removed his finger and mouth from her slit. "My God. I have never felt..."

He smiled and moved up over her, kissing her gently. "I could tell, love." She could taste herself on his lips, but she didn't mind. It wasn't a bad taste, and he looked like cat who had just gotten into the cream. "You may let go of the headboard now."

She chuckled and moved her arms down to run them along his back. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. However, I believe that I may die if I do not claim you soon, Ellie."

The redhead grinned and cradled him between her legs. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Growling as if she'd just given him the world, he moved into position and rose above her on his elbows. Reaching down to place his cock at her soaking wet entrance, he slowly pushed it inside...surprised he was able to show restraint. "Oh Ellie..."

She gasped as he began to fill her, and her head fell back as her nails dug into shoulder. He was much thicker than William, but just the perfect size for her. She was extremely tight, as it had been so long since she'd made love, but because of her recent orgasm, he had plenty of lubrication. He kept going until she felt him bottom out, and he paused to stay like that. "You feel like heaven, love."

Hardly breathing, she smiled. "It is perfect."

That seemed to please him, for he leaned down to kiss her before beginning to move. Pulling back a bit, he then pushed his hips in. That earned sounds of pleasure from both, so he moved faster. Both breathing hard, she wrapped her legs around him and he started fucking her as if his life depended on it. Gone was the man who had taken it slow, and in his place was a beast who needed this woman badly. She didn't care, though. She needed him just much.

They rutted and thrust...tangled and cried out. The bed almost hit against the wall as he pounded her with more force than a human should be able to take. She took it, though. Not caring about any bruises she might receive. This was desperate and soul-baring, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Normally he'd have much more stamina, but he had waited so long for this moment. Soon they were both getting close, and he could tell by the way her pussy was squeezing him that she was seconds away from another orgasm. Knowing that he was going to come with her this time, he leaned down to kiss her as she finally cried out in bliss and they both reached that delicious peak as one. Her body milked him of his seed, and he filled her as he shuddered and grunted. Unfortunately, as he was kissing her, he accidentally bit her lip. The little droplet of blood didn't even register to her, but in his pleasure hazed brain, Klaus' beast definitely noticed.

When both were done with their climaxes, she opened her eyes with a sated smile, but saw that his eyes were yellow and his fangs were out. He was looking at her with a kind of hunger she'd never seen, and it gave her chills. "Klaus?"

In his mind, all he could smell was her sweet blood. He had waited long enough to taste it, and he needed it. She would not deny him any longer, even if he had to take it. His logical mind was gone, and in its place was an animal. The monster he had warned her about. Without a word, he hissed and buried his fangs into her white neck. She screamed as he began drinking deeply of the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted. Honey and apples. It was everything he had dreamed it would be, and when she struggled, he just held her down as if she was barely more than a child. He couldn't hear her screams, nor her heartbeat slowing. He didn't notice when her struggling ceased. The only thing that mattered was her blood.

He couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to. He had lost all control.


	11. Safe

**_Author's Note_ :**

 **Sorry for the wait, but I had to think about how I was going to handle this chapter. I changed my mind a bit on how the story would go down the road, and part of it might be due to some of your reviews.**

 **I can't promise that will always be the case, but if you have requests or ideas, don't hold back. It might spark something. Hopefully the rest of the chapters won't be too long in coming.**

* * *

Remember Me

 _Chapter 11: Safe_

* * *

 _1347, England_

Elijah had heard them tonight. He had heard Elinor's cries of pleasure, and every one was like a knife to his heart. The castle was large, but with his vampiric hearing, nothing that loud could be hidden. She had made her choice, and as much as it hurt, he had to accept it.

That is, until he heard the bloodcurdling scream that was unlike the rest. That was not one of pleasure. That was terror and pain. Without hesitation, he sped toward Klaus' room and kicked the door open to see his brother draining Elinor's lifeless body. Growling in fury, he used his brother's distraction to throw him off of her and into the wall. The force caused the stone to crack, but Klaus only roared and attacked Elijah as if there was no man left in him at all. Elijah was prepared, though, and he grabbed his brother by the throat to slam him into a wooden wardrobe.

The sounds had attracted their siblings, and all three were now standing at the door as they watched their brothers fight. Elijah turned and found the worried face of Finn. "Finn! All of you! I need to get Elinor to safety. Get him to calm down before he kills her." They could tell that he wouldn't take no for an answer, so they nodded, and Elijah picked up the redhead's limp body to speed away to his own room.

He could hear furniture being broken and much shouting, but he knew his siblings would succeed. Rebekah would be able to if nothing else, as Klaus was extremely close to her. Focusing on Elinor now, Elijah forced himself to ignore the fact that his brother's seed still stained her inner thigh, and instead keep his eyes on the wound on her neck. She was alive, but barely. If he hadn't shown up when he did, she wouldn't be.

Not wanting to contemplate something so awful, he bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. "Elinor. Elinor, darling. I need you to wake up and drink for me." He was worried for a moment that she was too far gone, but finally her eyes fluttered softly and she opened her mouth just enough to take in a little. At first, she tried to cough up at the taste, but Elijah held firm. "I am sorry. I know that it is unpleasant at first, but you need this to live. Please..." When she seemed too weak to resist, she took in a bit more and accustomed herself to the taste. He groaned at the feel of her little mouth on his wrist, but controlled himself. This was pure necessity...nothing more.

When she'd taken enough, he pulled back and watched as both his wound and her bite healed. She would still take a while to recover, but at least her heart was stronger, and color had returned to her cheeks. It was mere seconds before she drifted off to sleep.

He covered her with his blanket, but not before taking a cloth and washing away the evidence of her night with Klaus. There was only so much a man could take after all. That also left the question of what to do with his brother. Clearly he couldn't be trusted around Elinor, and Elijah would not have her hurt just because she was unlucky enough to get wrapped up in this family. He had to protect her, and yet he knew she was stubborn and too compassionate for her own good. She would forgive Klaus if she believed he was truly sorry, and no doubt Klaus would act the proper penitent once he calmed down.

There was also the matter of Elijah's feelings for her and hers for him. He knew that she loved him as well. There was no way a woman could look at someone the way she did if they didn't.

There was one way he could protect her from Klaus and still have a life with her. Could he do that though? That would require such dishonesty and betrayal. He had always prided himself on being the noble one, but this...this was a violation of trust. If it kept her safe, though, wouldn't it be worth it? He noticed that the shouting had stopped, and that meant that Klaus had been subdued. Elijah had to make a decision, and quickly.

Hoping that Rebecca was still attending Klaus, he ran in to grab a nightgown of hers and returned to quickly put it on Elinor. Once she was decent, he took a deep breath and lifted her into his arms. Stopping to give a message to a servant, he spoke softly, "Tell Lord Finn privately to try and keep Lord Klaus from leaving the castle for as long as possible tonight. I do not care what he has to do to accomplish that, but I do not wish to be followed." When the servant nodded, Elijah was satisfied. Their staff were all too frightened to disobey any of their orders.

Without a second thought, he left the castle quietly and made his way to Elinor's farm.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the homestead, and she had stirred once he deposited her on the bed. He quickly began gathering items he thought she might need into a sack as she looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking you somewhere safe, Elinor. Tell me what you need from the house, as you will not see it again."

That got her attention, and her eyes narrowed at him. "Pardon? I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I am not leaving my home. I have responsibilities here. My animals and fields. I am sure Klaus did not mean to lose control the way he did, but I will tell him that we will have boundaries until he can learn to control his instincts."

Elijah's jaw ticked and he dropped the sack to go over to her. "I know my brother, and although I love him and my family with all my heart, we are all monsters. Klaus is perhaps the most beastly of us. Beyond just running from our father, which is a story for another time..."

"He told me."

"Alright. Well, besides running from Mikael, we often have to move because word gets around of the monstrous Klaus Mikaelson. His name is cursed throughout many lands, as is Kol's, and for good reason. They have little remorse for the killing and destruction they leave in their wake. I cannot claim that I am innocent, but I do try to rise above my baser instincts. I am more surprised by the months of calm that Klaus showed you than I am by his display tonight. What he did this evening was his true nature, and I will not let you fall prey to that. I would not be able to live with myself, or him, if I did. We have both craved your blood, and now that he has tasted it, I have my doubts that he will be able to control himself in the future. Oh he will grovel and insist that he can, but what will happen if I am not nearby the next time? When Rebekah told me you asked for him tonight, I was going to do the noble thing and step back. You had made your decision. However, now I cannot. I apologize, Elinor, but I love you. I will not let my brother destroy you."

She was staring at him as he spoke, and realized that he was very close to her now. She couldn't deny that the feelings she had for Elijah were still there, but she was not one to sleep with one man and lead another on. She had made her choice, and she had to stick with it...even if his words did bring some doubt into her mind. "Elijah. I fell in love with both of you, but I am not a whore. I will not sleep with one man and go with another. I have made my choice and I must stay with it. Besides, how can you even look at me now, knowing what I have done? I should have talked to you first and told you of my decision. It was just when my father..." She seemed to trail off.

Elijah had been so focused on getting her to safety that he hadn't realized her father hadn't been in his usual spot by the fire. "Where is your father? Rebekah said that you mentioned something about him when you called for Niklaus."

Ellie took a deep breath and forced the words out, purposefully not looking at the fire. "He is dead."

Elijah moved up to sit on the bed beside her and hugged her to his side. "I am so sorry, my love. I do not hate you for what happened tonight. I am jealous, of course, but tragedy and grief can do unusual things to our minds. You needed comfort, and you sought it out. I am only sad that I was not the one you sought it from."

She gave a sad smile and leaned against him. "If I could have sought it from both of you, I would have. However, Klaus had always seemed like he knew a sort of sadness that I needed in a kindred spirit tonight. I am sorry. Then one thing led to another."

Elijah nodded and forced himself to remain calm, pressing his lips to her temple. "I understand. He has not had an easy life. None of us have, but he has known pain especially. That is likely part of the reason he is the way he is." He should do the honorable thing and respect her decision. Free will was one of the only things that someone like her had, and with her fiery temperament, compulsion would feel like the ultimate betrayal. However, all he could remember was the sight of her nearly dead body and Niklaus still fighting to drain her completely.

No. Her forgiving nature would be the death of her...literally. He couldn't allow that to happen. Perhaps eventually he would lift the compulsion and she would forgive him, but for now, he needed to protect her. "Please forgive for what I am about to do, but I must protect you, Elinor. Even if it means being selfish."

He knelt before her now and took her face in his hands, holding her cheeks firmly as he looked into her eyes. "What do you mean? What are you going to do, Elijah?"

The innocent look in her eyes almost broke him, but he had to do this. It was the only way. "Elinor, you will forget all about Klaus Mikaelson..."

"No! Stop!" She was trying to fight it, but Elijah pressed on.

"You will forget you ever met him, you will forget he ever existed. You will forget his siblings Rebekah, Kol and Finn. You will forget that you loved him and that you made love to him. The only Mikaelson you remember is me, Elijah. Your feelings for me will remain untouched and real. Tonight you allowed me to comfort you after your father's passing, and we are leaving to take you somewhere where his memory will not haunt you. None of this will change who you are, or what you feel toward me."

Her pupils dilated then returned to normal and he knew he had her. Releasing her face, he asked, "Who is Klaus Mikaelson?"

Looking up in confusion, she frowned. "Who?" He nodded in satisfaction.

"Who am I?"

She smiled softly. "Elijah Mikaelson. The man I love." It seemed that with Klaus out of the picture, she was much more willing to profess her feelings. The guilt inside him was strong, but he would deal with it for her. He had to.

Now that she accepted the move, she helped him pack the basic essentials and believed him when he said he'd move a villager in here to take care of the animals until they could be sold. She insisted on bringing Fenris and Alfie, though, so they loaded up the cart and hooked Alfie up to it after she said goodbye to her animals and took a last teary look at her home. "Ready."

Having already sent a message to sell the animals, he snapped the reins and was glad when they started off into the night without the sound of a hybrid following.

break*

Elinor fell asleep quickly into the journey, and Elijah was on the defensive for any danger as he listened intently to the world around him. He knew that Niklaus would not be happy if he discovered Elinor missing, so their best bet was to get as far away from the castle as possible tonight.

When the sun started to peak over the east horizon, Elijah was quite famished and decided that they had traveled far enough. He had been careful to go off the main road, and now he had reached a little cottage in the forest that seemed to have only one occupant. An old woman. Not his ideal meal, but she'd have to do.

Laying Elinor down to continue sleeping for the moment, he slipped into the cottage and compelled the woman to not make a sound as he fed. He drank as much as he dared while still leaving her alive, and then told her to go and take her old mare that he'd seen outside to the nearest town to find new living arrangements. The last compulsion was of course to not tell anyone of he or the woman he brought with him.

Finally he cleaned up the blood around his mouth and scooped Elinor into his arms. Luckily the woman kept a rather nice and tidy little home, so he laid her on the bed and put the wagon and Alfie away. He'd still have to figure out what to do about Niklaus. If he knew that Elinor was alive, he'd never stop searching for her. He had to make him believe she was dead, and make it convincing. For now, though, he needed to stay with her and make sure that she was well before he returned to the castle.

The bed was large enough for two, so he slid in beside her and drew her to his side. Sighing as the magnitude of what he had done settled over him, he closed his eyes. "This is the only way to protect you, my love...the only way."

Maybe if he said it enough, he'd actually believe it.

* * *

Back in the village, a vampire drank from the neck of a whore and then dropped her lifeless body to the ground. He was getting tired of waiting. When the redhead had come onto the scene, he had thought he had the perfect vessel for his revenge on the Mikaelsons, but those damn brothers were taking too long. He was not known as a patient man, even if he was 300 years old.

When he heard scared footsteps enter the pathetic shack he'd lived in for months, he growled. "Yes, yes. Come in and speak. Get on with it."

The timid servant girl from the Mikaelson castle that he had compelled stepped into the room and removed her hood. He had chosen her because she was a plain little thing that could go around unnoticed and spy for him. "Milord. You told me to tell you when the red haired woman lay with either Lord Klaus or Lord Elijah. She did so tonight."

A wicked grin split his handsome face and he felt much more at ease. "Ah. Excellent. Pray tell who was the lucky brother?"

"Master Klaus, milord."

His smile grew larger. This was fitting into his plans perfectly. "Oh that is just too delicious. It almost makes the wait worth it." He then called to another room, "Beatrice! Come! We have work to do!" An older woman with dark hair and coal black eyes entered wearing a gown of purple so dark it was nearly black. She had necklaces of trinkets and totems that jingled when she walked, and she stood ramrod straight as she waited.

The servant girl spoke quickly, "There is something else, though, milord. Lord Klaus almost killed her toward the end of their...their...well, their encounter, and Lord Elijah made it just in time to save her. While the other siblings calmed Lord Klaus down, Lord Elijah escaped with the woman and never returned."

The vampire frowned, but nodded. "You have done well, Hetty. Go and send that useless drunkard from town in to me. Come again if anything further happens in the castle." She curtsied and left.

He stewed for a while before a man stumbled in with a lopsided grin on his face. "Ello, milord. Stanley at your service."

The vampire's lip curled up in disgust, but he sighed. "Go and check Elinor Farmer's homestead and see if she is there."

He hiccuped before speaking again. "Oh I can already tell you she ain't. That Lord Elijah came in and said that her animals were to be sold, and 'til then, he would be payin' someone to take care of 'er farm. They was leavin' town real quick like."

Drunk as he was, he was a useful source of information. The vampire sighed and cursed. Thank you, now leave my sight. Stanley smiled and nodded before stumbling through the door. Turning to his witch, he spoke. "Can you find her?"

"We will find her, Lord Lucien. Do not fret."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_ :**

 **So it seems Lucien may have some secrets. Muahaha! ;)**


	12. The Witching Hour

**_Author's Note_ : **

**Sorry that these chapters are taking me longer. I'm thinking about editing and updating some of my other stories, so I've been reading some fics in different categories. We'll see. So far for the couple votes we have:**

 ** _Elijah_ : 3**

 ** _Klaus_ : 1**

 ** _Both_ : 1**

 **I will be getting back to modern day soon, but I have to handle some more back story before I can do that, I believe. I'm kind of going with my gut right now. Thank you so much for all the reviews everyone! They mean the world to me, really.**

* * *

Remember Me

 _Chapter 12: The Witching Hour_

* * *

 _I've been walking this road of desire,_  
 _I've been begging for blood on the wall._  
 _I don't care if I'm playing with fire,_  
 _I'm aware that I'm frozen inside._  
 _I have known all along._

 _So much more going on, no denying,_  
 _But I know I'm not standing alone_

 _You've been playing my mind through my wishes._  
 _You can feel that we're haunting the truth._  
 _Don't know why, can't hold on, always losing control._

 _In the middle of the night,_  
 _I don't understand what's going on,_  
 _It's a world gone astray._  
 _In the middle of the night,_  
 _I can't let it out._  
 _Someone keeps searching_  
 _And shatters your life_  
 _It will never be in vain_  
 _In the middle of the night_

 _~ "In the Middle of the Night" by Within Temptation (Written by_ _Daniel Bjurn Gibson, Sharon J. Adel Den, Robert J. Westerholt_ )

* * *

 _1340's, England_

Elijah stayed with Elinor for a day or so more, making sure she was settled in and accepted the fact that they needed to find a new home. She didn't understand, and in true Elinor fashion, she questioned him relentlessly, but he had managed to calm her down by telling her that he would make sure her animals were well taken care of and that he wouldn't tear down her cottage.

He made up some story about enemies wanting to use her to get to him, so he needed to hide her someplace safe. He still let her remember that he was lord of the castle in her old village, Devizes, but she did believe he had no other family. He told himself it was better this way. Not only would she try to pursue things with Klaus out of some misplaced sense of loyalty now that they'd been intimate, but there were too many enemies of the Mikaelsons. The more honestly she could be ignorant of them-especially Klaus-the better.

Part of him wished that he'd left Finn in her memories, but the damage was done. He'd have to find someone else he trusted to help protect her when he couldn't be around. He had truly made this whole situation more complicated than he intended, but then again, she had fallen in love with two Mikaelson brothers. Her simple life was over.

Now he only had to think of someone trustworthy. The Strix were all of his bloodline, but many of them hated him and saw him as a betrayer. Aya certainly did. He knew they were led by Tristan de Martel now-his first sire. Tristan was a tad unpredictable. Elijah didn't know how much of a grudge he still held against him for the century of compulsion he spent running from Mikael. They had seen each other a few times since, and had been civil, of course, but could he be trusted? He supposed there was only one way to find out.

Now he only had to deal with his family-specifically Niklaus. He had a plan, but he needed a witch. Going into the nearest town to Elinor's new cottage, Shippenham, he bought a new horse and set about trying to discover the local coven. It wasn't something you could just ask in open company, so it took a bit of compelling before he managed to get a lead.

Finally he found a family living away from the town, and they looked appropriately wary of the stranger. He knew he couldn't compel witches, so honesty would likely be best. A young woman of about 25 was outside tending an herb garden, and a toddler waddled around chasing a duck. The other two or three women watched from cottage windows.

"I seek the Gardner coven. I was led to believe that you may be a part of it?"

Instantly, the woman's shoulders tended and she narrowed her eyes. "And what would a blood sucker want with us?"

Elijah smiled. "I mean no harm. I simply need a glamour spell done, and perhaps have a witch or two on my side if I have need in the future."

"Aye? And what is in it for us?"

He threw a bag of gold at her feet. "There is plenty more where that came from, and I hold influence. I can offer protection if you need it."

The young woman eyed the bag suspiciously, but then slowly bent to pick it up. When she looked inside, her eyes widened, but she quickly hid her reaction and pocketed the money. She had her sisters to feed, and she knew her magic was strong enough to hold off a vampire if need be. "Fine. Tell me what you need."

* * *

Niklaus was pacing in the castle's main hall like a maniac, and his siblings had given up trying to calm him down.

"I should not be here doing nothing! I need to be looking for her!"

Rebekah sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples as if she had a great headache. "Nik, you have been searching for days. You need rest, and we have our best men scouring the countryside looking for them. You need to feed and sleep."

He raised bloodshot eyes to her. "How can I rest when I do not even know if she is alright? What if I killed her? What if Elijah ran away with her? What if I never see her again?"

She paused and looked at him strangely. "My God. You really love her."

He glared and gritted his teeth before turning away and punching a hole through the stone wall. "Yes, damn it, I love her. Are you happy? I have fallen in love and it is turning me mad."

Kol just snorted and Finn was stoic was always. Rebekah sighed and leaned back in her chair. Before long a guard arrived with what appeared to be a rather buxom redhead looking scared out of her wits. Rebekah beckoned her forward. "Nik, you need to eat."

When Klaus turned and saw the effort they'd taken to find someone they thought resembled Ellie, he growled. "Is this supposed to be some sort of sick joke? Do you think any redhead tart will fulfill me now?"

Rebekah stood angrily. "You have refused every other meal we have offered! It was worth an attempt, at least!"

Klaus practically roared as he grabbed the redhead by her hair and sunk his teeth into her neck. Her screams didn't phase the siblings as he drained her of every ounce of her blood. When she was well and truly dead, he dropped her to the ground and the guard moved to clean up the mess. "Happy now, sister?"

"Yes, actually, I am. Perhaps you will not be such a cranky bastard if you have some nourishment in you." Turning on her heel, her beautiful blonde hair swished as she made her way to her chambers. Klaus simply glared at her back and turned back to the window. He stared out as if he would somehow be able to see her riding up on Alfie to return to him. What he saw instead, made his heart race in both anger and fear. Tearing out the front door, he met Elijah before his brother could even dismount.

"Where is she?"

Elijah didn't seem surprised or nervous in the least as he spoke calmly to his brother. "Follow me."

* * *

Klaus mounted his horse and wiped his blood-stained mouth on his sleeve before following Elijah into the night. He had no idea what he would find, but he knew that he would at least see Ellie. That's all that mattered right now.

Elijah led him to the local church in Devizes, and as they both dismounted, he felt his stomach flip in dread. "Why are we here? Where is Ellie?"

His older brother simply led him into the building and Klaus was forced to follow. The priest was saying a prayer over a body covered with a white sheet, and Klaus' eyes clouded over. His lips pressed together as he tried to swallow, but found his mouth dry. Elijah walked up and sat next to the body and looked at Klaus almost numbly, willing him to come and see for himself who the corpse was.

Klaus already knew, though. Walking stiffly forward, he could see the familiar red curls spilling out from beneath the sheet, and the womanly curves that were draped over so lovingly...now without breath to fill them. Ripping the cloth off, he saw the lifeless body of his beloved lying on the table...still with his massive bite wound on her neck.

He gasped as tears sprang to his eyes and in pure grieved rage broke the priest's neck. Elijah didn't seem surprised as the clergyman dropped to the floor, but simply looked on as Klaus leaned over Elinor and ran a trembling hand down her face. "No...no. Please no. I...I never intended. God, I loved her!" The expression on his face was beyond heartbreak. It was grief, rage, misery and an ache so deep that he could barely stand. In fact, he collapsed to the ground and held her hand to his face, just sobbing. "Ellie...come back to me!"

Elijah was having a hard time with this. Could he truly do this to his brother? Make him believe that Elinor was dead? The witch had done a wonderful job with the glamour spell, as the woman Elijah had killed earlier did look exactly like his Elinor. In fact, it was so realistic that it was hard for him to look at. "I...I tried to heal her with my blood, but it was too late."

That's when Klaus seemed to remember Elijah was there, and he rose with a fury. "Why did you take her away? Why leave me wondering for days?"

Elijah knew he'd ask this, so he was prepared. "I loved her too. I was dealing with her death in my own way, and I was angry with you for killing her. I needed to calm down, but I realized that you loved her as well and needed to know."

Klaus clenched his fists, but tersely nodded. Suddenly he roared and swept his arm over the altar, sending candles and silver clattering to the ground. "She did not deserve this. She did not deserve us! She was better than both of us, and we destroyed her. I destroyed her, just as I destroy everything that I love." Breathing hard, he looked back at her, eyes softening one last time before he kissed her lips softly and covered her up with the sheet again. "I will never forgive myself, my love. You were too beautiful for this world, but you will live on in my heart for as long as I live."

With that, he straightened and started heading toward the door. Elijah spoke up, "Where are you going?"

"I feel the need for a little murder and mayhem."

Elijah then realized that without Elinor, his brother had no one to rein in the monster inside. What had he done?

* * *

Lucien shifted atop his stallion and looked over at his witch. Beatrice, as always, looked regal and cold atop her own grey palfrey and never took her eyes from the cottage before her. It had been child's play to find a strand of ginger hair left at the farmstead and do a locator spell for the peasant wench, so all they'd had to do was conceal themselves using her magic and wait until Elijah left the girl alone. They'd begun to get nervous that he never would, but finally he did indeed leave one afternoon.

The vampire and his raven-haired witch took advantage of the opening and quietly sneaked into the cottage. With a quick spell to send her to sleep, Elinor never even knew they were there. Lucien chuckled and walked over as Beatrice worked to seal off their work space with magic until they were done.

"Honestly, humans are so fragile. She's not a witch, vampire...not even a werewolf. They have not even turned her. I could easily rip her throat out, and the Mikaelsons have no idea I am even nearby." Once Beatrice was done with the spell work, she walked over to him without an expression on her coldly beautiful face.

"If that is what you wish, my lord."

The vampire chuckled and shook his head. "No, our plans are much grander in scale. I want to destroy the Mikaelsons, and this silly little human girl has given me precisely what I need to do it. Honestly, I could kiss her!" He paused. "Well, truthfully I could do a lot more to her if she was not unconscious, but that is not what I came here for. Elijah and Nik may be idiots, but you have to admit they have decent taste in women." When Beatrice just stared at him without reaction, he sighed. "It is a good thing you are so good at what you do, because your personality leaves much to be desired."

He moved over to Elinor and stroked her face, admiring the pale freckled cheeks. "Do you have everything ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Proceed." He moved back and sat in a wooden chair to observe as Beatrice walked close to the woman with a tray of various herbs, potions and crystals. This was a complicated spell, and it would not be easy. That was why they warded the cottage against intruders. Anointing Elinor with primrose oil, she lifted her dress to reveal her pale stomach and laid an agate crystal directly over her belly button. Beginning to chant softly, the air in the cottage started to blow softly around the two women, and temperatures fluctuated. Lucien trusted his witch, but he was still nervous about this whole ordeal. If this plan fell through, he wasn't sure what his next course of action was.

The witch used a ceremonial blade made from the bone of maiden, and sliced her hand to bleed into a bowl. Next, she held out the knife and bowl to Lucien. He did the same, and mixing both essences together, she poured them over the girl's stomach and body. Now Beatrice held her hand over Elinor's abdomen and chanted louder, lost in a sort of trance. "Crescere gravida cum puer de bestia...crescere gravida cum puer de bestia...crescere gravida cum puer de bestia...crescere gravida cum puer de bestia...crescere gravida cum puer de bestia!" A red light began to glow from the crystal, and as Beatrice continued to chant louder and louder, the light grew impossibly bright. Even Lucien had to shield his eyes as it seemed to explode in the cottage with a thunderous clap.

Finally there was silence. Lucien looked up and saw that Beatrice had collapsed to her knees next to the bed, and she was breathing hard. The agate crystal had shattered, but besides that, everything looked to be normal. He stood and moved over to the redhead suspiciously. She didn't appear different. "Did it work?"

Slowly Beatrice stood and took off one of her many necklaces, which was a clear crystal on a silver chain. Muttering some incantation as it swayed over the girl's body, she smiled and nodded. "It worked. Elinor Farmer is now carrying Niklaus Mikaelson's child."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_ :**

 **So since his hybrid nature is still under the curse and all that, I'm making it so that the only way he can have a child is by some pretty powerful witchcraft. I mean, witchcraft can do anything, obviously. Remember it's only been a couple of days since Ellie and Klaus had their...encounter, so time was of the essence. They had to take advantage of the fact that she'd been with him, or else they'd miss their chance.**

 **Anyway, why does Lucien's revenge involve a child? What happens to the child? So many questions! *evil laughter***

 **Hopefully I won't take as long to post this time. Read and review please!**


	13. Heartbeat

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I am so sorry for my long absence! I was on a road trip, and then life just got in the way. I have not abandoned this, though. I promise.**_

Remember Me

 _Chapter 13: Heartbeat_

Elijah didn't feel right leaving Elinor alone, but in order to allay his family's suspicion, he needed to be home quite a bit. Besides, he had his new witch, Patricia, protecting his redhead without her knowledge. She would send him a message should anything be amiss.

Right now, he needed to be with Niklaus, as was obvious by the half massacred town 50 miles the opposite way of Shippenham from Devizes. It was convenient for them that this horrid plague had begun to wipe out entire towns, as it was easy to hide the bodies beneath blankets and blame it on the disease. Still, Niklaus needed to be controlled...and soon.

This was worse than when he lost Aurora, and that had been Elijah's fault as well. He told himself he was always looking out for his younger brother, but he knew that in a way, he was every bit the monster Niklaus was. He was just better at hiding it. His foul mood was attributed to Elinor's "death," even though he still had his love safely tucked away. He planned to see her any day he could, but for now, he had to keep up appearances.

The original was currently drinking wine in his study when Niklaus came in, bloody and disheveled with a maniacal look on his face.

"Hello, brother. Marvelous evening, is it not? Are you intending to sulk your life away?"

Elijah scowled and didn't turn to him. "Do you really think this is the best way to honor her memory? She made you a better man, and the moment she is gone, you turn into more of a monster than you were before. She believed in you, and this is how you repay her. She would be disgusted."

Niklaus growled and launched himself at his brother, breaking the chair Elijah was sitting in and baring his fangs as he gripped his throat. "Do not speak of her! You mourn her in your way, and I mourn in mine! If you want to be miserable for the rest of your cursed existence, then be my guest! If I want to make every god-forsaken human on this earth suffer for being alive while she is dead, then I will damn well do so!"

With that, he released Elijah and sped out of the room. Sighing, the older vampire stood up and brushed off his tunic. This was worse than he thought, and he didn't know how to fix it--or if he even could. He had a feeling Elinor was the only one who could, and it was too late for that.

Once again, Elijah had made a decision that he regretted, but he would see it through. The only thing that made this one worthwhile was knowing that in a cottage not so far away was a woman he loved waiting for him. Soon he would turn her, and this would all be worth it.

 ** _*break*_**

Elijah make his way back to the cottage soon as he could. When he found Eleanor she was working in the garden, and she smiled as she looked up at him. She hadn't been feeling well lately but she would didn't want to tell him. He looked around for Patricia, but he didn't see her. He gave an Eleanor a look that said 'I'll be back soon' and then left.

As he searched for Patricia he began to smell the telltale odor of decay. Frowning, he sped over to a body covered by sawdust behind the barn. Elinor wouldn't have been able to smell the disguised scent, but with a vampire's senses, it was unmistakable.

The sight sent a chill down his spine. Patricia's throat had been ripped out, and the Original family was unaware of any local vampires in the area. He'd have to ask if his siblings had turned anyone recently. What worried him the most was that whoever this was had clearly been close enough to kill Elinor. She had been in danger for days, and he hadn't known about it.

She was tough for a human, but that was still what she was. A human. He needed to find another witch, and soon. He also needed to turn her, but he wanted it to be her decision. He would not force this cursed decision on her unless he had no other choice. There was no deluding himself into thinking that he would just let her go if she said no. Elijah might be known as the noble original, but he'd already proved that wasn't exactly true. He loved her too much to live without her now. Even if he had to hide her from his brother for the rest of their immortal lives, he'd figure out a way. After all, the Strix had to be good for something besides being pompous snobs.

Elijah made quick work of burying the corpse far away from the farm, and then washed himself in the river before returning to the farm. Fortunately for him, he happened upon Elinor doing the same after a long day of work in the garden. As he had found her a homestead far away from people, and she assumed that they were lovers, she felt no need to cover her body as she bathed.

The cold water rushed around her full hips and dark auburn nether curls as the setting sun cast dappled light on her wet stomach and breasts. Goosebumps were all over her skin, and her nipples hardened in the night air. Her hair dripped down her back as she looked to him and gave him a smile that went straight to his groin.

At the moment, all the lies, treachery, and danger seemed to be worth it as his Elinor walked out of the river like a nymph and water glistened on her pale skin. He walked toward her as if in a trance and was about ready to wrap his arms around her when he heard the smallest flicker of a sound.

It was subtle and soft, but there was no doubt what it was. As Elinor went in to kiss him, he suddenly knelt and pressed his ear to her stomach. Eyes widening, he swallowed as he heard the quick heartbeat of an unborn child.

All previous happiness at seeing her exit the river was gone, and he began to panic. A million thoughts raced through his mind, but Elinor pulled him up with worry in her blue eyes. "Elijah, what is it?"

He had to take a deep breath, but he saw no reason to keep the truth from her. "You are pregnant, my love."

 ** _A/N: Sorry that this is so short, but I wanted to get a chapter out to let you know I haven't abandoned the story. :)_**


	14. Tell Me

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Sorry that the chapters are so far apart. I can't promise anything except that the story will be continuing. I just don't know how often. At least a chapter a week, but hopefully more. This one will be in the present finally. Yay!_**

* * *

 _Not Cinderella_  
 _Still got my shoes_  
 _I like the animal_  
 _The supernatural_  
 _Maybe I'm crazy but_

 _If you were Dracula_  
 _I'd be letting you take that bite_  
 _Hot and hazardous_  
 _Like playing with dynamite_  
 _Forever be young and wild_  
 _Dark and dangerous_  
 _Yeah I love the tragically beautiful_

 _I am a night owl_  
 _I've come alive_  
 _I'll make the sun go down_  
 _So I can see you out_  
 _Straight to the underground_

 _I like the broken  
Imperfect rules  
That's why you're wonderful  
It's undeniable_

 _Only one kiss, only one  
Only one kiss, you'd be killing me_

 _~"Dracula" by Bea Miller (written by Beatrice Miller, Christopher J. Baran, Kara Dioguardi, Skylar Stonestreet)_

* * *

Remember Me

 _Chapter 14: Tell Me_

* * *

 _Present Day, New Orleans_

* * *

Ellie's heart stopped and she looked between the two brothers. Freya seemed to be the only other one as confused as she was, but she didn't have the mind to process anything further than Elijah's words right now.

"What...did...you...say?"

Elijah grimaced at her quiet and cold tone before repeating his confession. "You were in love with Niklaus when you were human."

Klaus was watching her face for each and every emotion that crossed it, and he longed to be alone with her so they could speak of the centuries they'd lost. However, he knew that he'd have to take it slow. She didn't even recognize him right now, and the angrier she was at Elijah, the better. Therefore, he forced himself to stay quiet even though it was like pulling teeth.

"I know you Elijah. Even if you were in love with me as well, that wouldn't have been enough to take such a drastic action. What else aren't you telling me?"

Now it was Elijah's turn to look a bit less guilty and Klaus' to fidget nervously. He knew what was coming, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He didn't want to hear about the night he still saw in his nightmares. The night he had regretted for centuries. The night he believed he had killed the love of his life. Elijah had wronged them both, but he had left her nearly dead, and Elijah had saved her life no matter what he had done after.

"I would suggest Niklaus tell you the story, but I'm not sure I trust him to tell it correctly. After all, he wasn't in his right mind that night. Isn't that right, brother?" Klaus answered by standing and throwing a vase against the nearest courtyard wall. They all heard it shatter, but none of them jumped. Just another day with the Mikaelsons.

"Just tell the bloody story!"

Elijah nodded and took her hand, earning a scowl from the hybrid. "For many weeks, Niklaus and I had been courting you. We'd been helping you with your farm and you seemed to like both of us equally. I never changed your memories of me, but Niklaus was there was well. You often spent time with him as well. It seemed like you might have to choose between us one day, but before that day came, your father died. In your memory, I replaced that night with you coming and just spending the night in my arms, but in reality it was very different." He took a deep breath and tried to control his jealousy. "You came to the castle very distraught asking for Niklaus. I don't know why, but you wanted him instead of me that night. He took you and helped you transport your father to the church and you went back to the castle with him. That's when..."

He seemed unable to go on, so Klaus spoke up, "That's when we made love. You were a virgin, and you came to me that night because you said you felt that I knew about loss. You were not wanton, Ellie. You made your choice that night. You chose me when you gave me your body for the first time."

Elijah growled and Freya looked distinctly uncomfortable. "She was in a very vulnerable place emotionally! You cannot possibly know how she would have felt in the morning!"

"No, I can't, because the next morning she was gone, Elijah! You never let her process it!"

"Do you think she would have really wanted to process what happened next?"

"She's stronger than you think! She didn't deserve to be controlled like this!"

Freya sighed, but Ellie held up her hands. "STOP IT!" Both brothers grew quiet and she shakily continued. "Someone just finish the story before I break down, because this is an awful lot to take in."

Elijah nodded and took over. "I was in my chambers unfortunately listening to the whole encounter. As much as it hurt, I did not interfere. However, after a while, I heard you scream out in horror and agony, and I was there in an instant. Niklaus had lost control in the heat of the moment and was feeding off of you. In mere seconds you would be dead, so I escaped with you after getting Finn and the others to control him and took you to my room. It took quite a bit of my blood, but I was able to heal you."

Klaus paled at the memory and looked pained as he remembered that night. Her blood had tasted like ambrosia, and he had been unable to control the beast inside. He had lived with that shame and guilt for all these years, and now she was here...looking at him with those big blue eyes that had haunted him every night in his dreams. Could she forgive him? "I...I lost control. By the time I came to, you were gone and your blood was all over my bed. I was horrified. All I wanted to do was make sure you were okay, but Elijah had taken you away. I had no idea where you were or if you were alright. When he returned, he said that I had killed you and led me to a body that looked just like you. Nothing before or since has broken my heart the way thinking you died did. I thought I killed you for all these centuries and have lived with the guilt and shame." His voice was soft as he looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Please say you'll forgive me."

"I...I..." This was all a bit too much for her to process right now, so she hung her head in her hands and sighed. "Please just give me a moment to catch up!"

They both nodded. Elijah proceeded to tell her about the cabin and how he hid her. This was all so much to take in. For the moment, he skipped over the pregnancy and started in on the centuries he spent hiding her around the world, seeing Klaus grow angrier every word.

"You mean, fucking Tristan and the Strix knew about her and I didn't?"

"Not all of the Strix. Only Tristan and a handful of trusted guards over the years. A few powerful witches and such. Tristan is the only constant, truly. Aya just found out recently."

At the mention of his name, Tristan came out of the shadows and Ellie looked over her shoulder at the familiar vampire with a fond smile. Klaus bristled jealously. Tristan de Martel had spent time with his Ellie over the centuries while he thought her dead? Life was truly unfair. Wiping a hand over his face in frustration, he just wanted to get her alone to talk, but he could tell that Elijah was planning to hover. That simply wouldn't do. Klaus was king, and Elijah had stolen too much of their time already. He deserved his chance with Ellie, and that started now. "No matter. I'm sure we all have much more to talk about, as you are nowhere near off the hook, dear brother. However, I have 700 years of catching up to do with my dear Ellie, and I think that should begin right about now."

Without warning, he grabbed her hand and sped her up the stairs into his study before locking the door. Elijah was about ready to follow with a vengeance, but the surprisingly quiet Freya finally spoke up and put her hand on his arm. "Don't. I don't really understand what's going on right now, but if things are half as complicated as they appear, then he needs this...as she will as well. You have robbed them of a great deal of time, so they'll need some privacy to work things out." Elijah swallowed and nodded reluctantly.

"I just don't want to lose her."

Freya smiled softly, "Then have faith that your love has grown strong enough over the years to survive this. That's all you can do. Be honest and open with her now, and let her make her own decision." She hugged her brother tight and left to go check on Hope. Elijah sighed and dropped onto the couch as Tristan joined him. Looking over to the Martel vampire, he rolled his eyes.

"Don't say it. I can't take it from you as well."

Tristan chuckled and shrugged. "You knew what I thought about your plan all along. Elinor is a headstrong woman. You knew what would happen if she found out, and you also knew that Klaus never got over her. This was bound to happen sooner or later. You also knew what comes next."

Elijah shook his head. "No. Even if it was possible, it would destroy her."

"She's going to insist on it, and you know how stubborn she can be. Remember 1863?"

Elijah groaned and closed his eyes. "Don't remind me. But surely no witch would take on a compulsion that lasted centuries? And by an Original?"

"Unless it was an Original witch."

"Don't you dare talk to Freya."

"I never said I would talk to anyone, but you have Elinor unleashed on your hands now. Good luck, my friend."

With that, Tristan left Elijah just shaking his head. The only solace the older Original could take right now was that he heard yelling and crashing above. That was his Elinor.

* * *

Across town, Lucien was celebrating. Celebrating the impending chaos in the Mikaelson family and his own good fortune. Not only had he delivered the secret weapon into their midst, but he had his own coming back to his apartment that very night. Getting ready by having Gregory set out a full steak dinner and red wine, he was dressed in a black button down shirt with tailored black slacks that fit him perfectly. His subtle cologne was expensive and intoxicating, and he was waiting for her to walk through the door any second.

They had much to discuss. Plans, strategy, training, etc. First, though, some conversation and relaxation would be fine. As if on cue, he heard the elevator ding when it reached his floor. Taking a deep breath, Lucien turned to face the door as a stunning redhead walked through.

"Sunny! It's been too long!"

She wore tight jeans, black boots and a tight black t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top. Raising an eyebrow at his fancy preparation, she chuckled and gave him a short hug before dropping her duffel and collapsing into the couch. "Luce, I'm exhausted. I just cleaned out a Strix stronghouse. Can't I take a nap or something?"

Lucien chuckled and nodded. "Of course. I'll wake you when we're ready to eat."

The girl settled in as he pulled a blanket over her, and soon she slumbered deeply. The normally big bad vampire leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead and smiled, whispering softly. "Rest well, Sunniva Mikaelson."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So yes, Lucien clearly knew more about Elinor and such than he let on earlier, but I decided to make him a bigger part of the story. So yeah. Also, Sunniva means "Gift of the sun," as a Scandinavian baby name.**_

 _ **Hopefully the chapters will get longer as I get back into my speed!**_


	15. Reunion

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I'm sure you all thought I was gone forever. Honestly, I thought I wouldn't return, but my muse demanded it. I have deleted all my other stories except for this one, and I will be going through the previous chapters to fix some mistakes I've noticed in a painful re-reading. I never claimed I was writing a great work of literature, but inconsistencies and typos are unacceptable.**_

 _ **I have been going through a rather hard time in my personal life, so perhaps this will help me escape. I don't know how often I'll update, but hopefully it will be more often than this. Now that the new season has started, I have all sorts of delicious Klaus and Elijah thoughts. :)**_

* * *

 _Song: "Issues" -Julia Michaels_

* * *

Remember Me

 _Chapter 15: Reunion_

* * *

 _Present Day, New Orleans_

* * *

When Klaus had them both safely in a study on the second floor of the French Quarter mansion with the door closed, she rounded on him and slapped him soundly across the cheek. A fire blazed in her blue eyes as he held his hand to his face and realized that she hit with the strength beyond that of just a vampire. She was almost 700 years old, true, but even then there was something more. She was strong...very strong. Although his eyes flashed in anger for a moment, he knew she had every right to react that way.

"Don't you ever presume to take me anywhere without asking me again. I don't know what you're used to, but I make my own decisions and will not be handled like some ragdoll!"

Her dimpled chin raised an inch and Klaus smirked as he leaned a hip against the desk. "My apologies, love. I was afraid Elijah would throw a fit, and after over 600 years of believing you dead, I believe I have a right to a private conversation."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on a clearly expensive sofa and looked up at him. "That doesn't excuse your behavior, but fine. I would like to get to the bottom of this as well. As upset as you seemed to be, imagine learning that hundreds of years of your life have been a lie. That you were compelled without your knowledge or consent and that your husband...a man you love...has been lying for centuries."

Klaus growled and paced in front of the window. "Don't call him that!"

She stood up and furrowed her brow...still quite smooth when she'd been turned in her early 30's. "What? Elijah is my husband whether you want to accept it or not. I am pissed off at him as well, but I have loved and lived with him for over 600 years, and I will not throw that away without a damn good reason."

He was suddenly in front of her and cupping her head as he stared into her eyes. "What about the fact that you chose me? You chose me that night all those years ago. I screwed up, and it has haunted me for eons, but you chose me, Ellie!" Without a second warning, he pressed his full lips to hers and yanked her soft body close to his...obviously hungry for contact and any sign that she still held even a flicker of feeling for him. Moving his mouth against hers in the way that he seemed to instinctively know (or remember) she liked it, she was shocked for a moment before pushing him away hard enough that he crashed into the wall and made the light sconce fall noisily to the floor.

"Even if that's true, I DON'T REMEMBER! I will not cheat on your brother!" He quickly righted himself and figured that he should have expected that. She never was easy or docile. She also had a very strong moral code, and even a kiss would count as betrayal in her mind. Klaus growled in frustration and sent a fist through the wall. Plaster and brick crumbled around them and she tried to ignore the fact that his kiss had left her breathless and her lips tingling.

"How can you not remember me when I see your face in my dreams every night?"

She sighed and slumped back in the chair. "You know how strong compulsion is. Don't take it personally."

He gave a dark chuckle and looked out over the streets of the Big Easy with a tortured expression. "Rather hard not to, love."

Ellie shrugged and got up to go stand beside him. "Either way, I fully intend to find a way to lift it. They are my memories, and I will not have them stolen."

Klaus frowned and contemplated this for a moment. "Elijah won't go for it, and not for the reasons you think. Centuries of compulsion being lifted will be both painful and dangerous. So many things could go wrong, let alone the fact that it would take a powerful witch to undo. Although I hate that you don't remember me, I wouldn't want you in danger."

She looked up into his eyes and tilted her head. "It is not either of your decisions to make. I will find someone to do it, or I will do it myself." Klaus frowned again.

"Wait...do it yourself?" That's when he realized what had been off about her strength. He sniffed the air around her and realized that she wasn't just a vampire. She wasn't just a hybrid. She was a tribrid...like hope...but that was impossible! She'd been born human. "Impossible." His tone was awed and soft.

"What? Yes, do it myself. I know it's rare, I'm a vampire who can do magic."

"...and a werewolf."

"Yes. That too."

"But...how?"

"I was a werewolf before I was turned into a vampire, and apparently I also had an ancient witch bloodline. Elijah prefers to keep all this hush-hush, though, as it would put a big target on my back."

Klaus remembered Hope and simply nodded. He also knew that she hadn't been a werewolf or a witch before she'd been turned. They would have sensed that. She had been a human. Suddenly turning into a tribrid was impossible, and yet here she was. He had to talk to Elijah one-on-one, as there were so many unanswered questions. As if he sensed his presence being sought, Elijah opened the door without knocking and came in.

"And I was right to do so, as we have learned with Hope. Right, dear brother?"

Klaus numbly nodded, but Ellie looked between the two. "Hope?"

Elijah smiled and put an arm around her...ignoring Klaus' scowl. "My niece. Klaus' daughter. In fact, why don't you go downstairs and meet her and Freya while Klaus and I catch up."

Ellie clearly didn't trust the two of them alone together, but she stood up anyway. She loved children and wanted to get to know Elijah's family. "Alright, but no killing each other. I don't want to find a white ash stake in either of you." She left the room and Elijah closed the door before turning back to his younger sibling.

Klaus looked to him and sat down before pouring them both a drink. "I think we have rather a lot to talk about, big brother...don't you?"

Elijah took his glass and sat down tensely before answering, "Yes indeed, Niklaus. We do."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **We'll get back to the past again soon and Lucien. So many ideas!**_


End file.
